The Love Story Potential
by kimbee73
Summary: A kiss on a train started it all. What will happen to Pasadena's favorite power couple? This story starts at The Locomotive Manipulation and will continue through season 7. Things will be different as I have read the spoilers. This is my take on the ways things should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own BBT or any of the characters. I wish I did. I get no money for this. This is just my version of a great story.**

Chapter 1: The Mistake

Sheldon never needed an alarm clock before. He awoke every morning at exactly 6:15. Today should be no different. Of course he didn't need to be up this early today as he was not going into work. Yes the great Dr. Sheldon Cooper had taken a day off, not without a valid reason of course. He had done it for her. She wanted to leave early in the day for their weekend in Napa Valley, so she asked if he could. And of course he did it. He would probably do anything she asked of him, but he wouldn't ever let anyone know that.

Dr. Siebert was more than curious when Sheldon had approached him to inquire about using a vacation day. He never asked for time off and had been forced just 2 months ago into taking a week and as result was more than stunned to know the reason behind this surprise request. Sheldon had asked the Friday before if it was possible to take the next Friday off.

"What would be your reason for this, Dr. Cooper?" Dr. Siebert had asked, more out of curiosity than any other reason. He would most definitely give this man the requested time off and more if he needed it.

"I was under the impression that we did not need to give a reason when we requested time off as long as it was within 48 hours of the date requested" Sheldon had answered him.

"You do not have to tell me anything. It's just you have never once in the time I have been here, asked for a day off. Last year I practically pushed you out the door to take that week off. Call it personal interest."

"Well if you must know, my girlfriend is forcing me to go to a bed and breakfast with her for Valentine's Day."

"YOU have a girlfriend?"

"Why is everyone so surprised about that? We have been dating for 3 years! Her name is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler and I do believe you may have met her as she is working in the biology department for the next few months."

"I have met her. She is doing some really interesting research on emotions and monkeys. I had no idea she was your girlfriend."

"Well as I have stated, she is and she requires us to leave early on Friday to go away to this bed and breakfast. So is it possible for me to have the day off?"

"Of course, of course, I'm just surprised that's all. Who would have thought you would have a girlfriend. Have a good time then."

And that was that. He had Valentine's Day off so he could go away with Amy. Well, Wolowitz and Bernadette were going also. How had she talked him into this? It was the thought of the train that made him decide that it may not be that bad after all. She had said they were going to have dinner on a vintage train. Not just any vintage train, an ALCO FA-4 diesel locomotive leading a train of restored 1915 Pullman luxury coaches. He was really excited about this. He even had the urge to hug Amy when she told him. Of course he didn't do it but he definitely felt the urge.

When he walked into his living room to begin his day he was greeted by his roommate who was getting ready for work.

"You're up early." Leonard said to him by way of greeting.

"I don't know why you are surprised I am up every morning at 6:30. I don't know why today would be any different." Sheldon responded.

"I guess I thought maybe you would want to sleep in since you do not have to go to work. I suppose I was wrong. What time are you leaving today?"

"Amy said that she was going to pick me up around 10. It is quite a long car ride and we are having dinner at 7:30 on the train. I can't tell you how excited I am about that. This may turn out to be the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Well, have a good time this weekend." Leonard said to him before he left for work.

Sheldon went back to his room and double checked to make sure he had packed everything he needed. Of course he had but it never hurt to check again. He was bored. He was never home during the week and he wasn't sure how he was going to occupy the next several hours. After showering, he got dressed and made himself breakfast. He then sat on the couch in his spot and turned the television on. As he had no idea what programming was on at 8am in the morning he took to channel surfing. There were an awful lot of news programs on at this hour of the morning and as he had no desire to watch it he kept changing stations. He settled on what looked to be a talk show about child progenies but instead turned out to be a cursed filled hour of woman yelling at men that they were indeed the father of their children.

"Preposterous" he thought, "How can anyone not know who the father of their child is. I would think that it would be the one you were having coitus with at the time of conception." It was utterly mind numbing television, yet Sheldon watched the entire program. He was surprised that 3 of the woman on the show that were 1000% sure had been 100% wrong about their mates. Well he figured they weren't mates as much as sex partners. He actually felt bad for the men involved, having been put through the embarrassment of being drug onto television only to be told that the woman you had slept with had also slept with several other men at the same time and had no idea who had impregnated her.

He had just begun to watch yet another hour of the show when there was a knock on the door. He had been so preoccupied with this show that he completely lost track of time. It was already 10am. He opened the door to find Amy smiling up at him.

"Good morning Sheldon. Happy Valentine's Day!" , she said beaming. "Are you ready to go?"

"I just have to go grab my bag. Would you care for a beverage while you wait" He asked her.

"No thanks I just want to get on the road. Bernadette and Howard left an hour ago."

"Oh good, they aren't riding in the car with us."

"No, Penny warned me what they were like when travelling. I didn't think you would appreciate the love car."

"And I do, let me run to my room to grab that bag and we can get to the train." He replied excitedly.

The car ride was uneventful. They had played several rounds of Counterfactuals as well as other games Sheldon loved to play in the car. He really did appreciate Amy for that. She never complained like Leonard did about the games. And the conversation was always much more stimulating as well. They arrived at the Inn at 5pm. Amy went to the desk to check them in to their rooms.

"I'm sorry" said the desk clerk, "I only have you down for one room." he explained to Amy.

"I don't understand. I specifically asked for two rooms under my name. You said you had two rooms and were not overbooked. Now you don't have any rooms left?" She was really angry. She knew this was not going to make Sheldon happy. She was barely able to get him to come on this trip to begin with and now she was going to have to explain to him that there was only one room left. She would be lucky if he didn't start walking home immediately.

"I'm really very sorry, but the girl who took your reservation was fired a week ago. She was always messing up and as you can see she did it so with your reservations. I truly apologize for any inconvenience this will cause you. We will be discounting your room 50% as a result."

"Well I guess I can't complain about that." She said to him. Now all she had to do was explain this to Sheldon. She had a feeling this conversation was not going to be a pleasant one.

He had been waiting in the lobby while she checked them in so he did not hear any of the exchange between Amy and the desk clerk. So when she walked over to him with a grim look, he was concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she approached.

"It seems the girl who took my reservation had a hard time understanding what I meant by two rooms and booked me for a room for two instead. Now the place is booked and we only have one room to share."

"Bazinga, right?" He asked her.

"I'm afraid not. It looks like we will have to share a room after all."

"Amy this is unacceptable. You told me I would have my own room. What will people say if they find out? We have only been dating 3 years!" He was really angry.

"Look, Sheldon, most people will not say anything. It is you that seems to have a problem with it not anyone else. I say we just put our bags in the room and get ready for dinner and worry about the sleeping arrangements later."

"I suppose we could do that. But let me make myself clear, I am not happy about this."

"I understand completely. I am disappointed as well, but let's just try and make the most of the weekend."

They went up to their room and were greeted by a large king size bed and a dozen red roses.

"Oh brother" Sheldon said as he took in the site.

"Let's just get to the train."

They placed their bags on the bed and left the room, heading to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again I own nothing. We can all thank Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady for these wonderful characters. Most of this chapter was taken directly from the episode titled "The Locomotive Manipulation". I added some thoughts. I promise the next chapter will have more. **

Chapter 2: The Kiss

They met Howard and Bernadette in the lobby at 6:45 and the four of them headed to the train station. It was only a 15 minute drive from the B&amp;B so they had plenty of time to get to dinner. Sheldon was really excited about the train. He even forgot about the issue with the room while on the way.

When they boarded the train, Sheldon was like a kid in a candy store he was so excited.

"What do you think, Sheldon?" Amy asked him.

"It's magnificent! This is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever."

"I'm so glad you like it"

"I'm prepared to say I love it, as soon as I confirm there are no hobos aboard."

They found their table and ordered drinks.  
The waiter returned with their drinks.

He then began to describe the dinner choices.

"And for the entrée, tonight's special is the seafood risotto. Do you have any questions?" The waiter asked them.

"Uh I do." Sheldon spoke up. "Does this train car have the original link-and-pin coupler or the Miller Hook and Platform?"

"I'm sorry. I meant questions about the food."

"Oh, of course, um…is the seafood risotto being served on a train car with the original link-and-pin coupler or the Miller Hook and Platform?"

"I think we're going to need a minute." Amy jumped in before the waiter could answer him.

"Fun fact: it's neither." A voice from behind them interrupted. Sheldon turned around to look at the man. "They actually use the AAR type E coupler. If you listen carefully when the locomotive disconnects, you'll hear the characteristic click pshht-thunk of the knuckle." He continued.

"Get out of town." Sheldon said to the man as he hit him on the arm.

"Fun fact: I'm gonna jump off this train." Howard weighed in to the conversation going on around him.

Next thing Amy knew, Sheldon was sitting at the table of the man who had interrupted their conversation. They were talking about all the different kind of trains. They were even imitating the different trains they had ridden on. Sheldon was having the time of his life. This really was the best Valentine's Day ever. He was going to have to thank Amy later.

Amy wasn't having any fun. She even imitated shooting herself to make a point. It was at that point the other three heard the last part of the conversation.

"How many trains have you been on?" Sheldon asked him curiously.

"Tons. A box fell on my head at UPS six years ago. Now I just collect disability and ride trains." He answered him. Amy rolled her eyes at this comment.

"Wow. Your life's amazing." Sheldon replied.

"Not always. A box fell on my head at UPS six years ago. Now I just collect disability and ride trains." Sheldon didn't know how to respond. He just looked away.

"Why do I even try?" Amy asked Howard and Bernadette.

"I'm going to fix this right now." Bernadette decided.

"Okay. Just make it look like an accident." Howard told her.

Bernadette got up from their table and approached Sheldon and his new friend.

"Excuse me. You are at Valentine's dinner with your girlfriend. Now get back over there and be with her." Bernadette confronted Sheldon. She felt bad for Amy and she damn sure was going to make sure Sheldon felt bad also.

"You're right." Sheldon replied to her. "That was insensitive of me." He looked to his new friend. "I have to go back to my table now. You should join us."

"All right." He eagerly replied.

"Great, now there are two of them." Bernadette said out loud.

The table of now 5 continued their dinner while Sheldon and his new friend Eric continued their conversation about trains. During the dinner Sheldon asked the question about the odds of running into a guy who knew so much about trains.

"Better than you think." The waiter commented as he was pouring them more wine.

It was at that moment that Eric said, "You know, if you ask nicely they'll let you in the engine room."

Sheldon was ecstatic. "I never want this day to end." He said to Amy.

"It's feeling like it never will." She said to him sarcastically.

"Come on." He said to Eric. The two of them got up from the table and made their way to the engine room.

Amy looked as though she couldn't believe it. How could Sheldon have gone off to the engine room instead of spending time with her? This was supposed to be a weekend of romance. This is not what she was expecting when she booked this trip. She figured he would be so enamored with the train that he might become enamored with her. She was hoping that he would at least kiss her. Three years and no kiss initiated by him. He told her that he was working on it. He had said that he hadn't ruled out a physical relationship and he had proved that. He was holding her hand without any prompting anymore. Sometimes he even took her hand when they were walking around at the zoo. He had even allowed cuddling when they were watching a movie on date night. He really was trying. But 3 years without kissing? And he was worried what people might say if they shared a room. She was more concerned what people would say if they didn't share a room.

She finally looked back to see if they were coming back anytime soon. She didn't see them.

"You okay?" Howard asked her.

"Why? Because my boyfriend's off playing choo-choo with some weirdo?"

"Well to be fair, they're both weirdoes." He replied to her.

"I don't know what made me think tonight would be any different."

Well just the fact that you got him up here still says a lot." Bernadette responded. "To be honest, I bet Howie 200 bucks it wasn't going to happen."

"I'm going to the Lego store to get a big-ass R2-D2." Howard said excitedly.

"See it's not just Sheldon. They're all idiots."

"She's right."

Bernadette then went on to explain that all guys need a bit of fixing up. Howard was a big goofy mess before he met her and now he has been to space. That was all her. He said something to her about he had something to do with it and then she baby talked him and he melted. She gave Amy a look like see what did I tell you?

Amy just thought about it. She knew what she was getting into when she had said she would be Sheldon's girlfriend 3 years ago. She even signed his stupid Relationship Agreement. He had been making strides to change but she knew it wasn't going to happen overnight. She just had to be patient. Eventually he would come around. She just kept trying to push him in the right direction. Maybe it just would have to happen on his terms not hers.

A little while later Sheldon and Eric returned from the engine room. Sheldon had a big smile on his face.

"You guys missed a pretty good time." Eric said as they approached.

"The conductor and I have the same pocket watch." Sheldon commented.

"It was crazy."

"Dare I say 'loco?'"

Eric just laughed.

"Oh, and, Amy, guess what? The conductor said as soon as he gets off work, he can come back to the bed and breakfast and play his banjo for us."

Amy was really annoyed at this point. "Okay. I need to speak to my boyfriend in private, like, right now."

Howard and Bernadette knew she was pissed.

"There's a car with a glass roof. Want to go look at the stars?" Howard asked Bernie.

"Oh that sounds so romantic." She replied as Amy cut them off.

"Oh give it a rest." She really was angry.

"Let's go." Bernadette said to Howard and they quickly exited.

"Why are you still here?" Amy said looking at Eric.

"Excuse me. I think you're being a little rude." Sheldon told Amy matter of factly.

"I'm being rude? You've been rude to me this entire evening."

"How is that possible? I've hardly spoken to you since we got on the train."

Eric jumped in, "I'm detecting a little friction between you two and I don't want to be a third rail, get it?" He asked Sheldon.

"I get it." Sheldon answered while laughing.

"LEAVE!" Amy yelled at him.

Now it was Sheldon's turn to be angry. "What is your problem?"

"It's Valentine's Day we're supposed to be having a romantic weekend."

"Oh really? Because I remember you saying that this trip was going to be something we could both enjoy. Did you mean that, or were you just trying to trick me?"

Amy knew she had been caught and she knew she couldn't lie to him either. She answered, "Fine, it's true. I deserve romance and I didn't know how else to make it happen."

"Well if you want romance, then let's have romance! Oh look there's wine. Mmmm grape juice that burns! Uh, now let's gaze into each other's eyes, hmmm. You blinked I win."

"Sheldon!"

"Let's see, what's next? Oh kissing is romantic." He leaned and planted a kiss on her. He didn't mean to like it but once his lips touched hers, he couldn't help it. He took two steps forward and put his hand on her hips.

Amy couldn't believe what was happening. She knew he was mad when he started being sarcastic. He was never sarcastic. So when he was gazing in her eyes she tried to get his attention. Then all of a sudden he was kissing her. She was in heaven. She didn't know what to do. Should she wrap her arms around his neck? She chose not to, afraid she may scare him.

When they finally broke apart, she was the first one to speak.

"That was nice" She said to him.

"Good." He replied. Then continued, "Um the conductor said if I come back to the engine room he'd show me how to bring the train through a crossing."

_Really?_ She thought. But instead answered, "Okay, have fun."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Really? I do."

They walked together back to the engine room with Eric following.

**A/N: As always thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Next Chapter Up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My story is following the plots as they happened on the show. I am trying to show how I think Amy and Sheldon grow as couple since the famous kiss. I am making Sheldon a little OOC but will try and keep him as true to himself as possible. I have read the spoilers to the end but will probably not get to chapters about that storyline until after the show ends for the season. What I have read I do not like so I may have to change it to my own liking.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and followed. It makes me feel so happy. **

**And as always I still own nothing. These are just my happy thoughts about a happy couple. **

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Amy was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her. While they were in the engine room all she could do was smile and stare at Sheldon. Every once in a while he would look over at her and smile back. She was in heaven.

After the engine room, he suggested that maybe they could go to the car with the glass roof. When she agreed, he took her hand and led her there. They walked passed their table and saw that Bernadette and Howard had returned. They looked at the couple with worry as they came toward them. That worry changed to shock as they saw that they were holding hands.

"Is everything okay?" Bernadette asked them as they approached.

"Couldn't be better." Sheldon answered her with a smile. "We were just going to go to the car with the glass roof to look at the stars."

"Well it's very beautiful." Bernadette told them. "Have fun."

"Thank you." Amy replied and gave Bernadette a knowing smile as they walked away.

Bernadette knew there would be lots to talk about at the next girl's night. But she wasn't sure she wanted to wait until then.

"What do you think is going on with them?" She asked Howard.

"I have no idea. I hope Amy didn't put something in his drink. That is definitely not the Sheldon I know. He was willingly holding her hand. He had a smile on his face. I think we may have fallen into an episode of the Twilight Zone. I can't wait to tell the guys about this one. They won't believe me."

"You will do no such thing! Amy told Penny and me weeks ago that Sheldon has been trying and they've been holding hands for a while now. I didn't tell you because she swore us to secrecy. She was afraid if you guys found out, you would torture him mercilessly. She didn't want him to go backwards. So they are not going to find out about this, unless they want them to know. Do you understand me? I'm just curious as to why they are all fine now because when we left, Amy looked like she was ready to kill him. I wonder what happened."

"That's why I am afraid she put something in his drink. And come on let me tell the guys what I saw. Maybe they will have an answer."

"No Howie, whatever happened between them is just that, between them. It is none of our business. We all know how they feel about each other we just have to let them figure it out for themselves with no help from us."

"You're right. I am just shocked that he let us see this display of affection."

Sheldon and Amy returned about 20 minutes later still holding hands. When they sat down, Sheldon put his arm on the back of Amy's chair and left it there.

"So are you guys really okay?" Howard asked them.

"Yes Howard we are fine." Sheldon said. "We had a bit of a misunderstanding that is now resolved. There is nothing else to talk about."

"Well then I am glad for the two of you. It's just that I am a bit surprised at the sudden closeness you two have. And you are actually smiling. And not the creeping 'Kill Batman' smile you normally have. You have a genuine smile on your face."

"Well that is because I am happy. This train ride was absolutely terrific. I got to go to the engine room and learn how to bring the train through a crossing, I've met a new friend who loves trains as much as I do and I realized that kissing Amy is not that bad of a thing."

"Sheldon!" Amy screamed.

"WHAT?!" Bernadette and Howard said at the exact same time.

"Oh um what I meant was…."Sheldon said a little embarrassed that he said it like that.

"I think we know what you meant." Howard said to him. "But the question is how do you know that kissing Amy isn't a bad thing?

It was Amy's turn to say something. She couldn't believe that he just blurted it out like that. Of course she most definitely was going to share this moment at the next girl's day but she figured she had time to know exactly what to say. Now she had to answer questions without so much as a heads up. "Sheldon kissed me earlier during our conversation after you guys left."

"In front of all these people?" Howard asked.

"Well I guess I wasn't really thinking about that at the time. I was kind of being a jerk and was doing it sarcastically. But after I knew I liked it we continued."

"Okay now I know we are in the Twilight Zone." Howard said. "He actually initiated the kiss? Pinch me Bernie, I am dreaming. Sheldon Cooper has hit puberty!"

"Now you see why I didn't tell you about the hand-holding? You are so immature!" Bernadette said to him. " Let him be….can't you see they are happy? Why do you try and ruin it for them?" She was really angry.

"Okay, okay sorry guys. It's just that I am surprised about all this. I am really happy you guys are not mad at each other anymore. We were worried is all. I promise I will not make fun of you anymore."

"It's okay Howard." Amy replied. "I think I am more in shock than you that Sheldon even shared this moment with you. I figured he would want to keep it a secret"

"Well I didn't actually mean to blurt it out like that. It's just it made me very happy and I can't see why we can't share something happy with our friends."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Amy said with wide eyes. "You are definitely not the Sheldon Cooper I came here with. Now where is he?"

Sheldon just laughed. He knew he was saying things that never would have occurred to him to say in the past. But something about this train and that kiss made him think everything was going to be just fine.

"Oh I am the same person. I just had this hidden part that no one knew about until now. I guess maybe the sip of wine I had was too much for me to handle."

Well whatever it was, Amy knew she better hold on to it because she didn't know if she could handle things going back the way they were before this trip. There was so much they would have to talk about when they got back to the room. But for now she was just going to be happy that he was happy. The situation with the room would be resolved in an hour when they were finished with their train ride. He obviously wasn't concerned with it now so why should she worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is following this story. It warms my heart. Here is a bit more about the train before we get to the sleeping arrangements. I hope everyone enjoys how I go about this story. I am taking it slow. I want them to grow closer before any big changes happen physically for them. I hope you all are okay with that.  
**

**And as always I do not own anything related to the BBT...this is just my ideas about what should have or should happen. Thanks to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady for inventing these awesome characters.  
**

Chapter 4: Now What

The rest of the train ride went by without any more incidents. The couples just talked happily about what they were going to do the next day and then the boys started talking about the Legos that Howard was planning on buying while the girls had their own private conversation.

"So now what are you going to do?" Bernadette asked Amy when they were out of earshot from the boys.

"I don't know. We have to share a room and when we left the B&amp;B, Sheldon was not happy at all. I don't know if he has forgotten or if he just doesn't care at this point."

"So do you think he is going to freak out when he realizes that there really is only one bed and he will have to either sleep on the floor or sleep with you."

"I'm not sure. The way he has acted since he kissed me would indicate that he will not mind. But you know Sheldon, he will probably go right back to the way things were before this trip as soon as we get off the train."

"Well I hope not for your sake. He has come a long way and it would be unfair to you for him to take it a step backwards. Although I can tell you from observation he definitely enjoyed the kiss."

"How can you tell?" Amy was really curious. Sheldon had said he enjoyed it but that didn't mean he would want to do it again.

"Well first off he told us about it. When do you remember Sheldon sharing anything so private in all the time we have known him? Never that is when. You were the one who told us he initiated hand holding. But have we ever seen him hold your hand in public? Nope not once. Not until tonight."

"But he has held my hand in public. He has held my hands many times when we go to the movies or to the zoo."

"But never in front of his friends. Sheldon would have been ridiculed by the other guys if they had seen that. You saw Howard tonight. Can you imagine if Sheldon put his arm around you or held your hand at one of our many dinners in his apartment. He would never have heard the end of it. Tonight was different, he walked with you, hand in hand through the train and didn't even care that we saw him. No, whatever happened between the two of you, Sheldon enjoyed it. And I have noticed how often he is looking over here at us while talking to Howard. Something about him changed tonight when you kissed. Hopefully for the better."

"Well I hope you're right." Amy said to her.

"I know I am."

While the girls were talking about him, Howard was pressing Sheldon for what exactly happened between the two of them to make him so happy.

"Look Sheldon, I really am sorry for making fun of you earlier. It's just this is not like you to show emotion. I didn't think you had it in you. But I can tell that whatever happened between you and Amy has changed you. I just want you to know that I won't spread this around to the guys. It is your business and if you want to talk about it, I will be happy to listen."

"Thank you Howard. I appreciate you saying that. I am not sure what exactly happened. All I know is when I leaned in to kiss her, I was doing it out of spite. I felt she tricked me to get romance and that I was somehow punishing her by doing it. I didn't realize I would enjoy it so much."

"So what are you going to do now? It's not like you can go backwards in your relationship. And I am sure Amy feels the same way. You have opened the proverbial can of worms, you can't take it back."

"I know that. I will have to make some changes to our Relationship Agreement to accommodate this new level. I can't have Amy thinking that we are going to just kiss whenever."

"Wait, are you saying that you want to plan your kisses?"

"That's exactly what I am saying. I am not a hippie. I will not be forced into public displays of affection. This is a private matter."

"Sheldon need I remind you that your kiss tonight took place in public? I don't think it is fair to Amy for you to take that away from her. You may want to think about what you want because you don't want to upset her. Believe me she wants this. You guys have been going out for a long time and she has been very patient with you. More so than any one of us ever could have imagined. Remember when Penny told me that I needed to sign the prenuptial agreement that Bernie wanted. She said that no other woman would ever date me. I think the same goes for you with Amy. There is not another woman out there that would put up with your nonsense. She is a keeper. And whether you want to admit it or not, we all see how you feel about her."

"What do you mean you all see? I don't think I have ever displayed my feelings before in front of any of you. I will say it again, I am not a hippie."

"You may never have openly displayed feelings but the way you look at her says a great deal. We all see it. Penny even has a name for it: eye coitus."

"Eye coitus? That's absurd! I don't have 'eye coitus' with Amy."

"Okay we won't argue about it but my advice to you is to talk about what happened and work together to come up with an arrangement. Relationships are about working together not one person dictating terms to the other."

"Thank you Howard I will take that into consideration."

The couples came back together when the train was pulling into the station. Sheldon walked over to Amy and took her hand. They walked together over to Howard's car for the trip back to the B&amp;B. It was then that Sheldon remembered that there was only one room waiting for them when they got back.

_Oh boy. _He thought. _Now what am I going to do?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As I have said, I am going to move these to along slowly, but not at the pace the show has them moving. I am not sure intercourse will be introduced in this story at all, as I am not an expert at writing it. I have not ruled it out though. So if you are expecting that to happen during Valentines weekend, sorry to disappoint. Here are my thoughts about the sleeping arrangements. Two more chapters and we will move on from the weekend. I am trying to follow what happens in the show but with my own thoughts. I wanted to know what else happened during their trip so I thought I would write down my dreams. **

**As always I own none of these awesome characters.**

Chapter 5: Sleeping Arrangements

They rode back to the Bed and Breakfast in relative silence. Sheldon was thinking about the fact they only had one room and trying to come up with a solution to the problem. He really wasn't that opposed anymore to sharing with Amy but he also didn't want her to get any ideas about what was going to happen. Kissing may be getting introduced into the relationship, but he was not ready for coitus yet. He had to think about how they were going to handle the sleeping arrangements for the next two nights as there was only one bed.

"Sheldon!" Amy called to him.

"What?" He answered a little startled.

"I called you three times. You were really lost in thought there. We're back."

"Oh." He had missed her calling his name. He was so caught up in his thoughts. "Well then let's get inside. Goodnight Howard. Goodnight Bernadette." He said to them as the couple ascended the stairs. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and listen to the conductor play his banjo?"

"No I think I am going to spend the rest of the night celebrating with my beautiful wife." Howard said to him. "But you guys enjoy yourselves."

Sheldon and Amy relaxed in the common area of the B&amp;B while they waited for the conductor to arrive. He had told Sheldon he would be there in about 45 minutes. He had to make sure everything was in order before he could leave the train. Sheldon took this opportunity to start a conversation with Amy about what had occurred on the train.

"Amy, I think we need to talk about what happened earlier." He said to her. "And also we have to make a decision about sleeping arrangements for the next two nights. I have come to the conclusion on my own that I am not totally opposed to sharing a room with you. But I think we need to set some ground rules. Quite a bit has happened since we arrived 4 hours ago. I don't want there to be any miscommunication between us again."

"I agree. I think I would like to know your thoughts about what happened before I tell you my thoughts." She replied.

"Well first off, I want to tell you that while what I did was not planned, I do not regret doing it. I am just not sure that the first kiss that I gave you should have been done in that way. I apologize for that."

"Sheldon you don't have to apologize. I should be the one apologizing. I am the one who brought you here and told you one thing while expecting another. It wasn't fair to you. You met a new friend. He enjoyed the train as much as you did. I got jealous. I wanted you to pay attention to me like you were with him. I made you angry when I told the truth. We had this discussion a few months ago when you tried to ruin Little House on the Prairie after I ruined Raiders. We said that we would be honest with each other. I broke that by tricking you into coming this weekend. I wasn't honest. I wanted a romantic weekend and I wasn't sure how else I could do it. I know coming right out and saying it would have been better but then I knew you wouldn't have come so I tried to make this about both of us. In reality it was about trying to get you to do something you are not entirely comfortable doing. It is not fair to you for me to push you. For that I am truly sorry."

"Okay now that apologies, whether necessary or not, are out of the way, let's talk about where we go from here. Like I said I don't mind sharing a room with you. And I am well aware there is one bed so I guess we will be sharing that as well. However, that being said, I am not ready for anything more than what we shared tonight. I have told you in the past that I am working on my struggles with intimacies and I have not gotten to the point I am ready for intercourse."

"So what you are saying is that you are willing to share a bed with me? Not that I am complaining Sheldon, but what changed in the last 4 hours for you to have this change of heart? I mean first you kiss me, then you hold my hand in front of friends and you tell them about the kiss they didn't witness. Now you say you are willing to share the bed with me. I must still be at home in bed dreaming this because this is not the Sheldon Cooper who a week ago was trying everything to back out of this weekend."

"Well if you like I can pinch you but I believe you will find that you are very much awake and this is happening. I don't know what to tell you, something changed in me the moment I kissed you."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Let's start here." And with that he kissed her again. This time she responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to deepen the kiss when they were interrupted by the conductor clearing his throat. He had just arrived carrying his banjo.

"Sorry to interrupt, but would you still like me play for you?" He asked them.

"Oh of course we do." Sheldon answered slightly embarrassed. "We are looking forward to it."

The two of them sat on the couch, holding hands, while the conductor played for about an hour. It was a really enjoyable experience.

When he was finished playing the two made their way up to the room. They had talked about sleeping in the same bed, but once they got to the room, the reality of the situation hit them. They weren't sure how to proceed.

"What side of the bed do you usually sleep on?" Amy asked him.

"I usually sleep in the middle but this bed is considerably larger than my bed at home. Why don't you choose a side and we can go from there."

"I tend to sleep in the middle as well. I will sleep on the left side and you can have the right. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine. Would you like to use the bathroom first?"

"I will do that. Thank you." She took her bag and went into the bathroom.

Sheldon sat on his side of the bed. He took a comic book out of his bag that he had brought to read. He knew that there wouldn't be a TV in his room, so he had wanted to be able to relax before bed. After about 10 minutes, Amy came out in her nightgown. She got into bed and he went in to complete his nightly rituals. 15 minutes later, he came out and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Sheldon."

"Goodnight." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Another update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a short chapter but I wanted to finish up the weekend at Napa before moving on. Next will be from _The Table Polarization. _**

**_As always I own nothing_**

Chapter 6: Night terrors

Sometime later, Sheldon woke up to the sound of a piercing scream. He looked over and saw Amy was thrashing about in bed. He remembered a couple of years ago her telling Penny that she experienced night terrors. He also remembered that she told her that the best way to help stop them was to gently stroke her hair. He quickly grabbed on to her and tried his best to stroke her hair. She was really strong when she was scared. He started speaking to her softly, and eventually she began to calm down. Once she had completely stopped thrashing, she woke up and looked around. She felt Sheldon's arm around her waist and felt him gently rubbing her head.

"Sheldon, what happened?"

"I believe you were experiencing a night terror."

"Oh I'm sorry. I tend to get them when I've had a long night or when I am sleeping somewhere other than my own bed. How did you know what to do?"

"You must remember I have an eidetic memory. I recall you telling Penny about them when we went to Big Sur a couple of years ago. You told her how best to calm you down in case one occurred that weekend. I took the advice and it seems to have worked."

"Well thank you. I am sorry I woke you up. I think I am alright to go back to sleep."

"Would you like me to hold you while you sleep in case it happens again?" He asked her. It somehow felt right to be holding her while laying in bed.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. But I would like that."

"If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have asked you. Come here." He held out his arms for her. She scooted over in the bed and laid down in his arms. He gave her another kiss before sleep overtook both of them again. They slept the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms. Neither one of them woke up again.

The next morning Sheldon was up at 6:15. He didn't want to wake Amy but he had to use the bathroom and she was laying on his arm. He carefully and quietly tried to move her but to no avail. She woke suddenly and temporarily forgot where she was. Then she looked over at Sheldon and remembered what had happened the night before. She smiled at him and said "Good morning. What time is it?"

"It's 6:15, you can go back to sleep. I just have to use the bathroom."

She rolled back over after he left the bed and drifted back to sleep. She woke up about an hour later to find Sheldon sitting on the bed reading.

"Good morning again. It's about 7:15, I think breakfast started at 7, if you would like to go. I am not sure what time Howard and Bernadette will be awake or if you made plans with them to meet up."

"I think I would like to get ready and then go. Bernadette and I said we would meet around 8 for breakfast. After we were going to go to the wineries. Are you going to come with us?"

"Of course, I want to spend time with you. If that means I must endure alcohol then I will be there."

"That's so sweet. I am really liking this new side of Sheldon. I hope he doesn't disappear when we get back home. Give me about a half hour and I will be ready to go." She made her way into the bathroom. When she came back she was wearing a pair of jeans and a ¾ length shirt. Sheldon just gave her an odd look.

"What?" She asked him.

"I don't think I have ever seen you in anything other than skirts and sweaters. You look different."

"Do you like it? Penny told me that I cover up to much and I should show off my body more. I feel a little exposed. But I must say the jeans are extremely comfortable."

"I still believe that Penny is a bad influence on you but in this case she was right. I do like it. You look very nice."

"Well thank you Sheldon. I don't think you've ever told me that I look nice."

"I always like the way you look. You dress very conservatively, not like all the other woman out there. You know who you are. This is a little different but it is not over the top. It suits you. Now as it is close to 8am shall we head down to breakfast?"

The couple headed down to breakfast where they were greeted by their friends. Afterwards they headed to the wineries where they spent a good amount of the day tasting wine and laughing. Sheldon even tried a bit of the wine. He wasn't overly fond of it but he definitely didn't dislike it all. Amy bought a couple of bottles of the kinds he liked so they could maybe have a glass together when they had date night at her apartment. He really was enjoying himself and he was definitely enjoying the company. He held Amy's hand as they walked from winery to winery and Sheldon even stole a kiss when he thought no one was looking. Amy believed this was the best Valentine's weekend ever. The couple had dinner in a restaurant at the winery they were at and then headed back to the Bed and Breakfast. They said their goodnights as it was getting late and they all knew they had to get an early start back the next day.

Sheldon didn't even ask Amy if she wanted to cuddle that night when they went to bed. He just put his arm protectively around her and they fell asleep. It was the best Valentine's weekend ever.

**A/N: Next chapter up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay the Valentine's weekend has come to an end. Now they are going to get a table...or are they? Remember, I am trying to follow the story line as it has happened. I will add some things to it to enhance what I think should happen. This will follow dialogue close to what happened. The next chapter it will change. I promise...**

**As always I wish I owned it but I don't so thanks Chuck and Bill.**

Chapter 7: Chaos Theory

Over the next couple of weeks, Sheldon had become more affectionate toward Amy. They had added kissing to the Relationship Agreement. Amy had insisted that they didn't need to schedule it even though Sheldon thought they did. She had won that argument by pointing out that he had kissed her without any thought or planning while they were away and he reluctantly agreed. He was insistent that they not make too many of the kisses in public as he was not really as comfortable with that as it had seemed. They had agreed to kiss each other in greeting and upon leaving and saved more intense make out sessions for when they were alone. Sheldon was quite the kisser, Amy had decided and she was enjoying more and more the time they spent alone. One night when the group was all together, Amy sensed things could get out of hand and she would have to develop a plan to keep Sheldon calm.

The group was all sitting around the coffee table at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Everyone was in their normal seats with the exception of Raj. He was sitting in the seat Penny normally occupied. Penny was late for dinner that night because she was at an audition. When she arrived Penny took a seat on the floor where Raj normally sat. He had offered her his seat but she said she was fine on the floor. That was when Bernadette had spoken up.

"Have you guys ever thought about getting a dining room table?" She had asked.

Amy weighed in "Yeah you do actually have room for one up there", indicating the area by the window.

"Oh sure, I sit on the floor for years no one cares. The pretty white girl's there for 10 seconds, suddenly we're all running to IKEA." Raj stated rather annoyed. Penny smiled at him.

"No one is running anywhere. We're not getting a dining room table." Sheldon stated.

"I know you don't like change," Leonard said to him. "But it's not a terrible idea."

"Yeah you guys never use that space up there, why not get a dining room table?" Penny asked him.

"Do you want the long answer or the short answer?"

"Hey how come we never get that option?" Howard whined.

Sheldon looked at him dismissively. "Chaos theory states that even in a deterministic system if the equations describing its behavior are nonlinear a tiny change in the initial conditions can lead to a cataclysmic and unpredictable result."

"Translation?" Penny asked looking to Leonard.

"Waah, I don't want a table!" Leonard replied.

The next day, Leonard and Penny decided to go out and buy a table, much to the dismay of Sheldon. He tried to stop Leonard by using the computer and install updates that were years overdue. He had decided he would stage a coup. He gave up on the updates about a half hour after Leonard left. It was not worth it. He would probably never use this computer again. He would have to come up with a better way to get rid of a table.

The table was delivered 2 days later. Sheldon was coming out of his room just as it was finished being set up.

"Hey, all set what do you think?" Leonard asked him as he came down the hall. "There's plenty of room for everybody and a view out the window."

"My spot on the couch has a great view of a window. Sometimes I can see space battles through it. It's called a TV."

"Give it a chance, Sheldon; you might actually like it." Penny said to him.

"You're absolutely right." He answered her and walked over to the table. He barely sat on it when he jumped back up and yelled, "Nope."

"Well you can't say he didn't give it a fair shot."

"So, when can we get rid of it?" He asked really thinking it would be gone soon.

"We're not." Leonard told him.

"What about the Roommate Agreement. It specifically states that any changes in furnishing have to be approved by the Furnishing Committee which only sits on alternate years. Yeah, and by the way, it sits over there." He pointed at his spot on the couch.

"Come on that is ridiculous." Penny yelled at him.

"She's right a committee that important should meet more often." Leonard stated.

"That's not what I'm saying." She said as she looked at him. They had a discussion the day of the purchase about Sheldon always getting his own way and how Leonard needed to stand up to him.

"Oh, this is the thing about me standing up to him and not letting him rule my life." He then recalled.

"Yes" She said

"That" He said to Sheldon pointing at Penny.

Sheldon then realized he had a problem. "Okay I think we've found the problem here. It's not the table at all. It's you." He said looking at Penny.

"Me?" She exclaimed.

"It's always me, take one for the team." Leonard said to her.

"I have spent years turning this lump of clay into an acceptable conduit for my will, and then you came along and reshaped him, with your newfangled ideas and your fancy genitals."

"Are you going to let him talk to me like this?" She was speaking to Leonard now.

"Fancy sounds like a compliment." He answered her.

"Okay I have not tried to change Leonard. That's just what happens in relationships. Look how much Amy's changed you."

"That's not true." Although in the back of his mind he knew it was. They were kissing now and most of his friends had seen this. Maybe Penny was right. He had changed.

"Oh please. When I first met you, you were incapable of touching another human being. Now you are holding hands, going on dates, and even making out with her."

"She's told you?"

"Of course she has that's what girlfriends do. Plus it is very exciting to her, probably the most exciting thing that's ever happened in her life."

Leonard weighed in at this point. "You're too close to it, but Amy's had a huge impact on you."

"You're right. Without realizing it, I've allowed that woman to alter my personality." He knew he had changed but not as much as he thought. Leonard and Penny just made him understand just how much he had changed because of her. He was going to have to put a stop to it now.

"Sheldon you didn't have a personality. You just had some shows you liked." Leonard said to him.

"No I've changed. Like the frog who's put in a pot of water that's heated so gradually he doesn't realize he's boiling to death."

"Or you're the frog who's been kissed by a princess and turned into a prince." Penny said to him.

"Or you're just a tall annoying frog." Leonard said.

"Excuse me, I have to break up with my girlfriend."

"Oh Sheldon wait." Penny tried to stop him.

"No, you've opened my eyes to the truth. Amy has made me a more affectionate, open-minded person. That stops now." He then walked out the apartment to go to Amy's and break up with her. How did he not see how much he had changed, he did not know. This needed to be stopped. He couldn't let people know that he had a caring side. He was a Homo Novus. He didn't have hippie dippie feelings. He was just hoping that Amy would understand. They had grown so close since Valentine's Day weekend. She might not be as open to the break up as he was.

Penny called Amy as soon as he left.

"Hey Amy. Just a heads up. Leonard bought a table."

"Oh geez, I"m guessing Sheldon has realized chaos theory has come to his home. He thinks I've changed him to much. I bet he wants to break up with me. Am I right?"

"Yep he's breaking up with you."

"Thanks Penny. I saw this coming. I know what I am going to do."

To be continued...

**A/N: Okay we know they don't break up but they weren't as close in the real show. What will Amy say to him to make him stay now? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't know about the rest of you but it made no sense to not have a table. I understand for the purposes of tv, they can't have it, but what if Sheldon decides it is not such a bad thing to have. Of course, he needs to see this for himself with a little help from Amy. Here is my version of the break up that never occured. Some quotes are directly from the episode title _The Table Polarization_ but then I added things to stick with my version of the story.**

**I own nothing...**

Chapter 8: The Non Break-Up

Amy heard the familiar knocking on the door 30 minutes after Penny had given her the heads up of his impending arrival. She had been waiting by the door when he knocked for the 3rd time. She opened the door for him.

"I'll get right to the point. I think we need to end this relationship. So just sign this with your finger and uh please don't cry on my iPad, I didn't get Apple Care."

"I'm not surprised you want to end the relationship. I am a little surprised you didn't get Apple Care. Anyway, enjoy your life. Where do I sign?" She answered him.

"At the bottom. I must say, I'm relieved you're not making more of a scene out of this."

"Oh, I've moved on. Besides this breakup has nothing to do with me."

"It doesn't?" He asked her. He was confused. He was sure this was the right thing to do. He was wondering what she was going to say in order to get him to stop this.

"Of course it doesn't. Come on Sheldon. This is all Leonard. He bought the table. He knows how you are. He figured he could get your mind off the table by sowing discord in our relationship. He does this all the time. He's manipulating you."

He stood there and thought about what she had just said.

"You know you're right. When I asked when we were getting rid of it, they told me we weren't. You know Leonard even tried to stand up to me. This was all Penny. He's changed with her and then they pointed out how much I've changed with you. They got my mind completely off the table."

"Sheldon, have I changed you in any way you feel uncomfortable with? Have I forced you to do anything you weren't ready for?"

"No not at all. I have done nothing I haven't wanted to do. I find myself thinking about the next time I will see you. It has been a great couple of weeks."

"So why would you want to break up with me? Do you see what I am saying? Leonard and Penny have taken the focus off the table that you clearly don't want and they knew that as your girlfriend I wasn't going to stand by and let them bring a table into your apartment. I mean, a table? Come on!"

"It is hideous. You were really going to stand by me against the table?"

"Of course I was. That is what girlfriends do, they stand by their boyfriends."

"Wait, how do I know you're not manipulating me? I mean I came over here to break up with you."

"Sheldon you are right. I am trying to get you not to break up with me. But I am showing you that while you may have changed, it is not a bad thing. I will be honest with you, Penny called me and told me you were on your way over her. She didn't want us to break up. She knew Leonard was just trying to take your focus away from the table. Penny knew I could find a way for you to see we should still be together. Penny and Leonard pointed out the truth. You've changed a bunch from the time we met, but so have I. Do you remember I told you that we would never have a physical relationship. Now that is the furthest thing from my mind and from yours too I hope. They did get the focus off the table by pointing out the change. I mean I will stand by you if you really don't want the table but I don't think we need to break up over this, do we?"

"You're right. I am sorry. I just got scared. I have changed way more than I was aware. When they pointed it out, I panicked."

"It's okay, Sheldon. We are both new to being in a relationship but we do have to be honest with each other. We have discussed this over and over again. If we are going to make our relationship work then we need to talk to each other about what is bothering us."

"Of course you are right. Well, I am not sure if this was a fight, but I would like to think that we should make up. Perhaps a kiss?"

"Well we definitely need to seal this deal with a kiss."

Sheldon leaned in and gave her a kiss. She responded by putting her arms around her neck. This only made him deepen the kiss. Ten minutes later they were leaving her apartment with lips that were just a little bit swollen.

They arrived back at his apartment to find Leonard and Penny watching TV on the couch.

"Hello" Sheldon greeted them as they walked into the apartment.

"Oh hey. You guys didn't break up" Leonard said to them.

"No. Sorry to disappoint you, but Amy made me realize I was being stupid to break up with her over change I have no issues with. This was about a table and I blew it out of proportion."

"Well I'm glad you're still together" Penny said to them.

"Yeah okay you can stop trying to make this about our relationship which is stronger than ever. Amy and I communicate with each other. This is about you trying to change my environment, which was perfect the way it was."

"But it got that way through change." Leonard said to him. "This spot that you love to sit in, that no one else can sit in, only exists because despite your objections, I bought this couch. Me. So explain to me why that change was bad," he pointed to the table. "And this change was good."

"Um….." Sheldon was at a loss for words. He knew Leonard was right. What difference did a table make? He was right. Originally he hated the idea of having a couch because that meant they could entertain. At the time he didn't like having to entertain people. He hated having to try and hold a conversation. Now they have friends over almost every night. If it weren't for the couch they would still be sitting on lawn chairs. He had changed for his friends too.

"Can't think of a reason can you?"

"No, I was just thinking. You may be right. Maybe we could use the table for meals. Can we still sit around the coffee table for games?"

"I think that could be something we can compromise about."

So they decided to keep the table. It became a new part of the weekly meals. Game nights still took place around the coffee table. They even had their weekly pizza and movie nights at the coffee table. The change did not disrupt Sheldon's routine and that made him happy. It was a good thing that he didn't break up with Amy over something this silly. He began to look forward to seeing her almost every day. He couldn't imagine her not being in his life at all.

**A/N: I hope you liked this version of the non break up. Yes Amy manipulated him but she admitted it. He has to see things for himself in order to adapt to change.**

**Next chapter soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In my story, Sheldon and Howard are closer than in the show. It has to do with the talk on the train. I am not saying they don't insult each other but not as much as before. The next few chapters will deal with _The Friendship Turbulence _and _The Mommy Observation._ Most of the first will be about Raj and Amy with the online dating. But not to worry, there is definitely some Shamy in here. There are again quotes from the actual show so I hope you don't mind. I needed it to make the rest of the chapter believable.**

**I own nothing... if I did I would be rich.**

Chapter 9: Online Dating

A few weeks after they decided to keep the table, the gang was sitting having dinner. They had all just discovered Penny had turned down a roll in a movie. She had left the apartment abruptly after Leonard had insinuated that she would rather sit around and do nothing than accept a paying job.

Howard spoke up shortly after she left and told the group that he was going to Houston the following weekend because he had been invited to speak at NASA. Since the trip to the Bed &amp;Breakfast, he and Sheldon had become better friends. They didn't insult each other near as much as they did in the past. He thought maybe this trip would be an even better way to bond. Bernadette had suggested it to him when she realized she couldn't go.

"Hey Sheldon, I happen to have an extra ticket to go. Bernadette can't make it. I was wondering if you would like to join me. We can tour NASA and then we could go and visit your mother. What do you say?"

"Why can't I go with you?" Raj whined. "We're best friends. The kind that finish each other's…." He figured Howard would say sentence but was disappointed when he didn't.

Instead he said, "I don't think we…"

"Do that" Raj finished. He would be the one to complete the sentence then.

"Okay you can stop that now." Howard said angrily.

"I would love to go with you Howard." Sheldon answered him after watching the exchange between them. "It will be nice to see her again. I don't think I will tell her though. I will make it a surprise."

"We leave Friday morning." Howard said to him.

"Amy, I'm sorry we are going to have to cancel our Friday night plans but maybe we could do it on Thursday instead." Sheldon said to her. He was really looking forward to the next date. They were going to stay in at her place and she was going to make spaghetti with hot dogs cut up.

"I don't see why not." She replied to him. "We were going to see each other anyway. Let's just meet by ourselves instead of with the group. Now if you excuse me, I have an early day tomorrow so I am going to get going. I trust I will see you at lunch tomorrow."

"Indeed you will." Sheldon answered her. He gave her a quick kiss goodnight and walked her to the door. He would usually have walked her to the car but Raj decided he should get going as well and offered to walk Amy to her car instead.

"Thank you for walking me to my car" Amy said to Raj once they got outside.

"Actually it's for both of us. Last night I watched _West Side Story_ and I'm a little freaked out about street gangs."

"Why can't Raj find a girl? The mystery continues."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, but we've still got two blocks to go, so I'll put up with it."

"Whatever happened to your online dating?

"No one was writing me so I stopped checking my profile."

"Before I met Sheldon, I was ready to give up too. Once I dropped in on my OB/GYN just to get some human contact."

"It has been a while since I got my prostate checked."

"But then I met Sheldon and look where we are now."

"It took him 3 years to kiss you! And I know you haven't had sex yet."

"You've got a point do whatever you want."

They got to their cars and said goodnight to each other.

The next day as Amy was in her lab, Raj came by to speak with her.

"Hey Amy, I could use some help."

"Let me guess there's an undergrad in a leather jacket snapping his fingers by the water fountain." Amy laughed at her own joke.

"I thought about what you said last night, and I went back on the dating website and I was looking at this girl's profile. She's amazing."

"Oh she's cute and smart, Phi Beta Kappa."

"And judging by her lack of Adam's apple, she's been female her entire life. I like that in a woman."

"Great what do you need me for?"

"Well I was up all night, trying to write to her, but I wanted to run it by you first."

"All right."

"Emily, your face is like a precious dew kissed flower…"

"Wow." Amy interrupted him.

"I know powerful stuff huh?"

"No, you're supposed to be yourself, not all desperate and creepy."

"Okay, I'm getting some mixed messages here."

"Just say something normal like 'I saw your profile, looks like we have a lot in common; Let's get a cup of coffee sometime." This sounded normal to Amy. It was how she came upon Sheldon.

"Yes, where I can be jealous of the cup touching her ruby lips." She looked at him as if to say _You've got to be kidding_. He saw that and stated, "Or you can just write it for me."

"I'm not going to pretend to be you."

"Oh why not, Howard and I pretended to be Sheldon when we met you. You can't say that didn't turn out good for you."

She had heard this story many times. Sheldon hadn't signed up for the dating website that matched them together. It had been Raj and Howard, doing it as a joke. But the website found her and then they decided to pose as Sheldon for their first few emails. When she asked to meet him, they had blackmailed him into going to the coffee shop with a dirty sock. He had given in mostly because of his aversion to soiled laundry. He thought the whole idea of a website that could scientifically match people together was complete hokum. But he couldn't deny it anymore, they were very compatible. They had spoken for over an hour the day they met. She thought they never would see each other again but he had surprised her when he asked for her number. He had also surprised Raj and Howard who watched the entire first date.

After that first date they didn't see each other for 4 months. They communicated via text and email. Then Penny had insisted they get to know each other because they had talked about having a child together. They went out on yet another first date where they had so much fun talking about Penny's love life. They had decided that they still wanted to have a child together but sometime later, Sheldon had sent her a text saying that once again he was blackmailed into it not happening. This time it was with a threat to tell his extremely religious mother. She readily agreed having thought her mother would be none too pleased to have a test tube grandchild. After that second first date, they began to see each other on a more regular basis. She became part of his social circle, even if at first they really all didn't hit it off. They continued to insist to anybody who thought differently they were not dating. They were in a strictly boy/girl/friend relationship. They even had a pseudo "break up". Sheldon bought 25 cats as a substitute for her. His mother even had to be brought in to take charge. She convinced Amy to come over to get to know her and then told him that she was glad that he had ended things with her because she would have done it for him. Sheldon immediately informed her that they would reinstate the friendship knowing she didn't approve. Amy had seen through the plan immediately but chose not to say anything, afraid he may change his mind. She instead said that she found being a bad girl rather intriguing. They continued their friendship.

She wasn't sure when it happened but she began to see Sheldon in a new light. It may have been the influence of her two best friends, Penny and Bernadette, or it may just have been she just realized she had never met someone that she shared so much in common. It was one night about a year after they met that she decided her new goal was to make him see that a relationship of more than boy/girl/friend would not be all bad. However it had backfired on her because she didn't really remember everything that happened due to the fact she had a bit too much to drink. The three girls and Sheldon had gone out to a bar for girl's night. Leonard was dating Priya and she was giving Sheldon a hard time so Penny felt sorry for him. They began talking about whether or not Sheldon had ever kissed a girl and Amy had volunteered to be his experiment. He turned her down, so she kissed Penny. Once the evening was over, Sheldon had been kind enough to walk her up to her apartment to be sure she was okay. She had quite a bit to drink. She didn't remember much after kissing Penny but Sheldon filled her in the next morning. Apparently they had gone dancing, he made sure she made it home safely, she gave him excellent advice about the situation with Priya and then she kissed him. She had agreed to reset the relationship to the last spot it had worked for both of them. She knew in her mind that things had changed. She was too afraid to talk to Sheldon about a shift in their relationship but she knew that she had expressed it when she kissed him. Even if she didn't remember it, she knew he would. He has an eidetic memory. She decided she would talk to Penny and Bernadette about how she could get Sheldon to notice her as more than a friend.

He changed the paradigm of their relationship 7 months later when she had taken advice from the girls. She knew that he enjoyed her company and he only did certain things with her. They were basically dating but he wouldn't admit it. So she took matters into her own hands. She had agreed to go on a date with Stuart from the comic book store. She hoped that Sheldon would get jealous and finally ask her out. It worked. He showed up while she was at the movies with Stuart and told her he wanted to change the relationship paradigms. He side stepped her at every turn but she would not let him leave until he said the words she had been waiting for for more than half a year. "Amy will be my girlfriend?" She had readily accepted and that night he showed up at her apartment with a 31 page Relationship Agreement for her to sign. 31 pages, he must have had that ready for a while. There was no way he had written it in an hour. She happily signed it. That was 2 and a half years ago.

She could now see what Raj was talking about. "I guess you are right. It really did work out for us. I guess I can help you out but I will not pose as you. I will write her and let her know the kind of man you are."

"So you will be like my online wingman. If you happen to mention that you happened to see me changing one time and my package reminded you of the muscular tail of a jaguar." She looked at him like he was nuts. "Use your own words."

She agreed to write to her and told him that she would let him know as soon as she heard back what her response was. He thanked her and let her get back to work. She sent a message to the girl before heading out. She met with Sheldon at 12:30 for lunch. She told him about Raj and the online dating profile.

"You know, I think I should probably thank them for their meddling 4 years ago." He said to her.

"Why is that?" She asked him.

"Because if they hadn't, then I never would have met you." He smiled at her and took her hand. "I may have been skeptical at first but I think that there may be some scientific evidence that the website was right about us."

"Oh Sheldon that is probably the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." She squeezed his hand. "Maybe we should write the website as well."

After lunch he walked her back to her lab.

"Are you driving me home this evening or do I have to go with Leonard?" He asked her as they arrived at her office.

"I have to stop at my apartment before coming over. You are more than welcome to join me. I want to get out of these work clothes."

"I think I will come with you. I want to spend as much time with you this week as possible. I will be away this weekend."

"You are only going away for 3 days. It's not like you are leaving for 3 months. But I can't say I mind you wanting to spend time with me. I will be ready to leave by 4:30."

"Okay I will see you later." He gave her a kiss before leaving.

Before she went back to work, she checked her email. She had a message from Emily. It said that she wasn't sure about Raj and she wanted to know why Amy had written to her. Amy wrote her back explaining that Raj had helped her meet her boyfriend and she thought she would return the favor. She got a reply almost instantly saying she understood but wasn't sure that she could date someone who was so passive. She then asked Amy a little bit about herself. Amy wrote back saying she was sorry that she felt that way about her friend and proceeded to tell her about herself. It turned out they had a lot in common. They made a plan to meet the following night for coffee after work. A little while later, Amy finally got back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has begun to follow this story. It warms my heart.**

**So notes: Sheldon is going to Houston with Howard in a few days. He wants to spend some time with Amy before he leaves. Perhaps a sleepover should happen. Okay I've already said I'm not sure if or when I will have them engaging in the act but I can have them sleep in the same bed again right? I wanted a lot of detail in this chapter so it turns out this is my longest chapter as of now. I hope you enjoy. **

**As always I own none of it... **

Chapter 10: Date Night

Later in the day Raj stopped by and asked Amy if she had heard from Emily. Amy explained to him that Emily decided that maybe he wasn't right for her. He seemed too passive since he had to have someone else write for him. He was upset at first and asked her to try again. She told him she would when she met her for coffee the next evening. That sadness turned to anger. He couldn't believe she stole his date. She told him they had a lot in common. They both went to Harvard, they both love Chaucer and they both are into quilting. Raj left with a plan of his own.

Sheldon met Amy at her lab at 4:30 and they left to go to her apartment so she could change. He told her Leonard had agreed to pick up the take out tonight. She was relieved. She didn't mind getting it but she hated the amount of time it took to get 7 different orders.

"I told him we would be back at 7."

"It should only take me about 20 minutes to change. Why would you tell them we would be back so late? We should be there by 6."

He gave her a suggestive look. He was in the mood for a little make out session before going back to his place.

"Oh I see." She said to him. "Well let's get going. I don't want to be late."

They arrived at her place 15 minutes later. Amy went into her room to change while Sheldon got a Yoo Hoo out of her refrigerator. He knew she always kept some in there for him. He made himself comfortable on her couch while she changed. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. He settled on a rerun of Star Trek Next Generation. Amy came out 20 minutes later wearing the jeans and shirt she wore on their Valentine's weekend. He really liked the way she looked in the outfit. She sat down on the couch next to him. He put his arm around and she settled in to the crook of his arm. She loved the way she fit perfectly with him.

He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. It started slowly before he gradually began to deepen the kiss. After a while he left her lips and slowly kissed her neck. He started with his hands around her waist and eventually had them in her hair. Slowly, his hands began to roam. He rubbed her arms and eventually found her breasts. It was the first time he had ever ventured into this territory. She gasped when she felt his hand on her.

"You finally found second base." She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I probably should have asked you before I did that." He replied to her.

"Don't be sorry. I was just surprised is all. It is okay that you did that. I enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed it as well, but I think we should stop for now." He gave her another kiss. "You might want to straighten you hair out. I don't think we want our friends to know what we spent our extra time doing."

"You're right" She went quickly into her bathroom to straighten up.

"Oh and Amy, you should wear those jeans more often." He smiled at her.

On the way back to the apartment Amy told Sheldon about her conversations with Emily from the dating website.

"So let me get this straight," he said to her, "You couldn't get him a date with her but somehow you ended up getting a date for yourself. Should I be jealous, Dr. Fowler?" He winked at her.

"Oh yes Dr. Cooper, I think this woman and I have great chemistry. You better watch out." She wasn't sure where this flirty side of Sheldon was coming from but she sure was getting a kick out of it.

When they got back to the apartment everyone was already there. It wasn't like Sheldon to be late.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Penny asked them.

"Yeah if we didn't know any better we would have thought you guys were having sex." Howard weighed in. Bernadette punched him in the arm.

Amy gave the girls a knowing look and Penny then said, "Alright leave them alone. It's none of our business what they were doing."

"Thank you Penny." Sheldon said to her.

They spent the rest of the night talking about Raj's failed attempt at dating and Howard and Sheldon's trip to Houston. They ended the night watching an episode of Firefly.

Sheldon walked Amy to her car at the end of the night. They spent about 10 minutes saying goodnight at her car. Sheldon then reminded her to text her that she got home safely and said he would see her at lunch tomorrow.

The next day there were no interruptions for either Sheldon or Amy. They enjoyed a stress free day and an entertaining lunch. They played Counterfactuals in Sheldon's office instead of eating in the cafeteria. Amy reminded Sheldon of her plans with Emily that evening and that he would see her tomorrow for date night. Since it was Wednesday and Wednesday meant new comic book night and Halo with the boys, she normally would have girl's night with Penny and Bernadette but Bernie was working late this week and Penny had an audition the next day. They planned on spending Friday night together since Sheldon and Howard would be out-of-town.

Amy met Emily at the coffee shop around 6. They thought they could get to know each other and then maybe have dinner afterwards. The two seemed to be getting along really well. They were big Chaucer fans and had tentatively scheduled going to a reading the following Monday evening. They had got along so well Amy thought it was a good time to bring up Raj.

"Look I admit it was odd that Rajesh didn't write to you himself, but if you get to know him, you'll see he's just a sweet regular guy." She happened to glance at the door and was stunned to see Raj walking in to the shop. "As a counterpoint here he is uninvited and visibly sweaty." Raj walked up to them

"Hello Emily." He said to her. "Amy told me that you were concerned that I might be too passive and shy. Let me ask you something. Would a passive guy barge in here to look you in the eye and say, 'Hey dew kissed flower what's up?'"

"No but a weird guy with no boundaries might." She got up to leave.

"Uh okay, that's a separate issue. Let's put a pin in that and focus on the passive thing."

"I'm leaving." She started to walk away.

"Are we still going to that Chaucer reading Monday?" Amy asked her before she left.

"You know I think I'm just going to go by myself." And with that she left.

"Not my best first date, but not my worst." Raj said out loud. Amy just looked at him before responding.

"Why aren't you at new comic book night with the rest of the guys?" She asked him. "And how did you know where I was?"

"I thought I would come and show Emily that I wasn't a passive guy. I told the guys I would be by later for Halo if things didn't work out. They told me they would see me at 8. They had no faith."

"Okay that answered my first question, what about my second, how did you know where I was? There about 10 coffee shops in the area, how did you know I was at this one?"

"That's simple. This is the coffee shop where you met Sheldon. I figured this is the one that you like to come to."

"Oh I hadn't thought of that."

"Well I am sorry I ruined your evening. It was out of line for me to crash your meeting."

"It's okay, Rajesh. I understand you just want to meet someone. Maybe you can find someone else on the dating site and next time try to be a little less creepy."

"Next time I will take your advice. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow at work. I am going to meet the guys for Halo"

"Goodnight."

The next day Amy left work early so she could prepare for her date with Sheldon. The first thing she did was go to the store and pick up all the ingredients for spaghetti with hot dogs. She knew that it was his favorite and since he was leaving first thing in the morning, she wanted this night to be special. He had made extra time for her earlier in the week so she wanted him to feel appreciated tonight. After the grocery store she went to the mall. She decided after Tuesday that she would get a few more pairs of the jeans that Sheldon liked so much. She also thought she could use a few new shirts. So that is exactly what she bought. When she arrived back home she showered quickly and put on one of her new outfits. She had gotten a pale blue shirt. She knew that was Sheldon's favorite color so she wanted to surprise him with that one. She put the spaghetti on boil and started the sauce with hot dogs. She also put a salad together. She had also saved one last bottle of the wine that she knew he liked and put that in the refrigerator to cool.

Right at six o'clock a familiar knock was at the door. She waited for his 3rd knock and pulled the door open. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her new outfit.

"Wow don't you look extra nice tonight." He said to her as greeted her. "I really love that color."

"I knew it was your favorite color so I bought it for you."

"It is very flattering on you."

"Thank you. Dinner is just about ready can I get you something to drink? I have some of that red wine that you like."

"You know what I think I will have a glass, but just one. I have an early morning tomorrow. Which reminds me, do you want to come and see me off at the airport?"

"What time is your flight?"

"We take off at 9, which means we will need to be at the airport no later than 8. We are leaving at 7 from my place. Bernadette is driving."

"Oh I don't know Sheldon, I would have to get up really early to get to your place by 7."

"I had thought about that. I was wondering if maybe you would like to stay the night at my place since you said you would drive me home tonight."

"And where would I sleep?"

"In my room of course. We have slept in the same bed before and I didn't find it objectionable than, I can't see why I would this evening. Of course, once again it would just be sleeping. As we have an early morning, I don't think we should engage in anything else."

"Well of course. Okay Sheldon I believe you talked me into it. I will stay the night at your apartment and see you off to the airport. I just hope Bernadette doesn't mind driving me back to your place before going into work."

"I have already talked to her about it. She thought that since you guys were meeting at Penny's tomorrow night that she could drive you straight to work and Leonard has agreed to drive you back to the apartment building afterwards. I asked him since I had to tell him that I may have an overnight guest. It is part of the Roommate Agreement after all."

"Well I guess you have thought of everything. Well dinner is ready shall we eat."

The dinner conversation was filled with Sheldon's excitement about the trip. He couldn't wait to tour NASA, even if he had to listen to a speech from Wolowitz first. He was looking forward to seeing his mother. He knew his Meemaw wasn't going to be in town as she was going on a trip to Dallas with her senior group. But he figured he had seen her at Christmas and that wasn't that long ago.

The conversation then turned to the previous night. Sheldon had thought about warning Amy that Raj was on his way, but the guys had talked him out of it. They wanted for him to get a chance even if the chances were slim. She told him exactly what happened. He laughed at Raj's choice of words to the girl.

"Did he really think that would work?" He asked her.

"I had told him to be himself when he had written those words in the original email he was going to send. I told him it was creepy and desperate. He apparently didn't believe me. I think he believed me when she called him a weird guy with no boundaries. It is a shame too since I think she would have gotten along well with the group and with him. She even told me this story about a guy with whom she had a blind date. He came to her apartment and used the bathroom. He was in there forever and when she looked in he had not only climbed out the window but also clogged her toilet. Her friends call him 'Clogzilla.'"

"Clogzilla? That's pretty funny. And it seems she and Raj have that in common as well. Didn't his last attempt at a girlfriend end up with her climbing out a window twice? Not for the same reasons but still."

"I forgot about that."

They finished their dinner and Amy suggested that she pack an overnight bag and they head over to his apartment. Sheldon had told her Leonard had decided to spend the night at Penny's since he was going to have company as well. She figured they could watch a movie or something over there. He had a better variety of movies that he enjoyed anyway.

When they arrived back at his apartment, he went into the kitchen to start the water for tea. He got down two mugs and told Amy to pick something they could watch together. She didn't much care what they watched so she decided on the new Star Trek movie. He was pleasantly surprised by her choice. He brought over her choice of tea and they relaxed on the couch together. She snuggled close to him once the movie started. He began to rub her arm slowly and she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. He quickly deepened the kiss and licked his tongue against her lips. She moaned into him and parted her lips just slightly. He took that as an okay and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She did the same with him and soon the movie was completely forgotten. His hands began to wander on her body and they soon found their way to her breasts. He slowly began to rub her and she moaned against his touch. It was at that point that the door opened. Leonard and Penny stood just inside the door in stunned silence.

"Oh sorry" Leonard said to them. "I didn't realize you guys were home. I thought you were having date night at Amy's tonight."

"We were but Amy thought we should come back here early since we are getting up early to go to the airport. I thought you were spending the night at Penny's."

"I forgot my inhaler." Leonard said sheepishly. He felt bad for interrupting whatever was going on. "I will just be a minute and then we will leave." He ran back into his room to retrieve his inhaler. "Okay see you guys later. Sheldon have a great trip. Amy I am leaving at 4:30 tomorrow from work. I will see you at lunch maybe."

"That sounds good. See you tomorrow. Bye bestie." She said to them.

"Goodnight." Penny finally was able to get words out of her mouth.

The two left the apartment and Sheldon went to the door to make sure he put the chain on so there would be no more interruptions. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought to do that when he arrived at home. As he was putting the chain on he heard Penny say. "Holy crap on a cracker did Sheldon have his hand on her breast?" He just shook his head. They always seemed to think he couldn't hear them when they were outside.

"Well that was embarrassing," Amy said as he returned to the couch.

"Believe me I have walked in on the two of them doing way worse than what we were doing. Leonard always seems to forget to put the chain on or use his room for those kinds of activities."

"Well I know what we will be talking about at girl's night tomorrow now. Penny will not be able to keep this to herself."

"It's not like they didn't know we were kissing now." He said to her.

"Oh I know that but they don't know how far we have gone with that. I haven't divulged any of that information to them. And they walked in when your hand was on my breast. I don't think she missed that."

"She didn't. I heard her asking Leonard if she really saw what she think she saw."

"Well I guess I am going to find a way to avoid the topic tomorrow night."

"I'm not sure you will be able to do that. She is a very persuasive at times."

"That's true."

"Well should we continue watching the movie?" He asked her.

"I don't think we were really watching do you?" She replied back.

"I agree but I didn't think it proper to ask if we could continue making out."

"Oh I believe you just did." She said to him suggestively.

He leaned over and kissed her. This time he didn't wait he put his hands right where they had been when they were rudely interrupted by his roommate. "I think this is where we were in the movie." He laughed and continued his kisses.

"I believe you are right." And she wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed every moment of what Sheldon had to offer.

Sometime later they decided it was time for bed. He offered her the bathroom first while he put their mugs in the kitchen. She came out about 15 minutes later to find him reading. He made his way into the bathroom and she got into bed. She figured she would sleep on the same side as she had in Napa. He came out sometime later and climbed in with her. He gave her a kiss goodnight and wrapped his arms around her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had a family wedding this weekend so I was unable to post. As a bonus I will be posting 2 chapters today as soon as I double check chapter 12.**

**Penny is dying to find out what she walked in on, girls night is the perfect place for the questioning to begin. Just a short stop since the Shamy is away from each other.**

**I wish I owned it but sadly I don't...**

Chapter 11: Girls Night

The next morning Bernadette and Howard picked up Sheldon and Amy at 7am on the dot. They knew how Sheldon was about being on time. The plane was taking off at 9:30. Traffic was predictably heavy but they made it to the airport by 8:00. Amy and Sheldon had set up a schedule to talk to each other while he was away. They even set aside time on Saturday night for Face Time. They said their goodbyes with a lingering kiss. He promised he would text her when he arrived and would talk to her tomorrow morning. Bernadette dropped Amy off about an hour later at work and told her she would see her later at girl's night.

Work was uneventful. She got a text about 3:00PM that Sheldon and Howard had arrived safely. He did indicate he had a story about the flight he would tell her tomorrow but for now he was safe. He wished her a good rest of the day and told her to have fun at girl's night. He told her not to drink too much because he would be calling in the morning. She promised him she wouldn't.

She met Leonard at 4:30 in his office and the two drove to the apartment building. She met Penny and they both waited for Bernadette to arrive. She arrived at about 6 and the three ordered Chinese for dinner. While they were waiting, Penny poured them all a glass of wine.

"Okay Amy spill, what did Leonard and I walk in on last night?" Penny finally got around to asking.

"Wait what did I miss?" Bernadette asked them.

"Leonard forgot his inhaler and we went back to his apartment after dinner last night to get it. We thought Sheldon and Amy were still at her apartment having date night but we were greeted by them making out on the couch and it looked as if Sheldon had his hand on her breast. So I ask again what was going on. You have admitted to us that you have made kissing a regular thing but when did Sheldon finally get to second base and why did I have to find out like that?" She said.

"It just happened Tuesday, when we were late for dinner. I haven't had a chance to talk to you since then and when you saw us last night I figured this was the best time to tell you."

"So how did it happen? Did Sheldon accidentally find his way there or did you guide him?" Bernadette asked innocently.

"He found it all on his own and it completely shocked me I can tell you. He even apologized for not asking if he could."

Penny spat out her wine. "You're kidding right? He thought he had to ask permission. That sounds exactly like him. What did you tell him?"

"I told him he did not need permission and I enjoyed what he was doing. He didn't ask last night."

"Wow Sheldon is really growing up. I can't say I ever would have believed it. Did it go any farther last night? I mean did you spend the night in his room or did he make you sleep on the couch or in Leonard's room?"

"No I slept in his bed. We've done it before. It wasn't anything new to us. Although his bed is considerably smaller than the one in Napa. It was very nice. And no to answer your question, we did nothing more than what you saw. Although I can tell you he enjoyed what we did last night if what I felt through his pants was any indication." This time both girls spit their wine out.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed at once.

"Okay look I didn't mention anything to him because I was afraid it would scare him off, but he is definitely fully functional from the waist down and he was quite enjoying himself last night. And he did take an unusually long time in the bathroom before bed."

"Oh my God do you think Sheldon was masturbating?" Penny asked her. "Wait I don't want to know the answer to that question. The question I have is what are you going to do the next time you have one of these make out sessions? I think it is time you make a move on him. You have let him do the decision making since you got back from that trip in February. It's your turn."

"I don't know. I don't want to push him too far. What if he panics and runs away. He tried to break up with me over a table remember? I'm afraid if I make a move too soon it will push him further backwards."

"You won't know if you don't try." Bernadette told her. "I don't think he will push you away. Sometimes guys just need a push in the right direction. We aren't saying you should jump his bones but a touch here and there may help move him along at quicker pace."

"She's right." Penny added. "You don't know what will happen. He may enjoy the take charge woman. After all you are his first experience."

"And I am his as well, remember that." She said. "I don't know the first thing about making a move. We have been doing what feels right together and that has worked out great. I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't ruin it." Penny said to her. "You may enhance the experience."

"Think of it as a science experiment," Bernadette added. "Try something and if it doesn't work try something else. You already said you are doing what feels right. So try something that you think will feel right to him and go from there. If he rejects the first experiment try a second. If he likes the first one go ahead and do that for a while before trying something else. You never know he may try something new. You say he has touched your breasts, was that over clothing or under?" She asked her.

"Over" She answered. "Although both times I was not wearing as many layers as I usually do. I was wearing the jeans Penny made me buy a few months ago. He really likes when I wear them."

"See I told you Sheldon would like them. I catch him constantly looking at your ass. Those jeans enhance your butt perfectly."

"I know, after I wore them in Napa and again the other night, he told me I should wear them more often. I went out and bought two more pairs."

"Good for you, now what we need to find you is something to wear underneath those jeans that will get Sheldon's motor running. I think we should go shopping tomorrow afternoon before we all get together for dinner. What do you say?"

"I'm in." Bernadette said. "I promised Howie I would check on his mom if I wasn't doing anything so now I have an excuse for the afternoon. I hope we can find something to do tomorrow night with the boys so I don't have to go in the evening."

"I'm in as well. Although we will have to go after 1:00 since Sheldon is calling at 11:00. I want to make sure I give him enough time and I know the lecture is at 3:00 his time so I will be off the phone by then. He is going to Face Time me after he gets to his mom's tomorrow night though so I don't know if we will talk that long in the morning."

"Okay so why don't we meet for a late lunch at 1, then we can go to the mall and shop."

After they finalized the details for the next day, Amy and Bernadette left for the night. When Amy got home she had a text on her phone from Sheldon wishing her a goodnight. She sent a quick message back and then proceeded to get ready for bed. She fell asleep almost instantly and her dreams turned to Sheldon.

**A/N: Reviews are welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As promised here is a second chapter for today. I hope you enjoy.**

**Sheldon catches his mom in an uncomfortable position, what does he do right and wrong in this situation and how can Amy help him through it. This is my version of what happened during The Mommy Observation.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: I saw Mommy doing what?

The next morning, Amy woke up refreshed. She had time to get a shower and get dressed before Sheldon's call. At exactly 11:00AM her phone rang. He was always so punctual.

"Good morning Sheldon." She said by way of greeting.

"Good morning. Even if it is 1:00PM where I am. How was your evening last night with the girls? Did they ask many questions?"

"Yeah they did but it wasn't that bad. I shared what they saw but didn't go into too much detail. It isn't really their business. They were curious if we went further or if there were plans to go farther. I avoided those questions."

"Well what did they say? Were you mocked?"

"No Sheldon the girls don't treat me like that. They are happy for us. In fact they thought it was cute that you asked permission to touch me."

"You told them that? Amy I think that is a bit personal."

"Relax, they asked how it happened and I told them. Bernadette thought it was accidental and I assured her it wasn't. Don't worry about it they won't tell the guys."

"How can you say that? Penny is known to spread the gossip around."

"Because when I told them about our hand holding months ago, the guys never found out. When you and I were on the train that is the first time Howard knew about it. So relax they can be trusted. Now tell me what happened on the plane."

"Okay I will trust them if you do. So the plane ride was very eventful. Howard and I were having a nice conversation about him being in space and what he was planning on talking about during his lecture. The plane then hit some hard turbulence. It was really scary for a while. I thought about you the whole time. I was afraid I may never see you again."

"Sheldon that's so sweet and I am glad everything was okay. I know I would be very unhappy if something happened to you. I don't know what I would do if I never saw you again either." Amy was not used to Sheldon and his feelings. This was definitely something new to both of them again.

"Well I miss you already and I can't wait to see you tonight on Face Time. So I will bid you farewell for now."

" I miss you too, I will talk to you later. I am going shopping with the girls and then we are having Thai food at your apartment later. I don't know what else we are going to do but Bernadette wants us to do something so she doesn't have to go see Mrs. Wolowitz. Please don't tell Howard that."

"I won't. Goodbye." And with that he hung up. Amy was very emotional. Sheldon had never expressed any feelings of any kind. She couldn't believe he had said he missed her and he thought he may never see her again. That was big. She knew how she felt about him. She knew that even though he was only going to be gone for 3 days it was going to feel like 3 years. She was used to seeing him every day now. It didn't start out that way. She was as unemotional as they came 4 years ago. But things changed and she didn't see her life as empty. She had friends. She had a boyfriend. She really did want to go back to her 15-year-old self and tell her things would get better. They really had.

She met the girls at the mall and they enjoyed a pleasant lunch and shopping. They convinced her to buy a few new matching bra and panty sets. They also said she needed to update her sleeping wear if she was going to start having sleepovers with Sheldon. She bought a much shorter for her nightgown and somehow Penny convinced her to buy a blue set of lingerie. She thought she would never wear that for him but she bought it anyway. They went back to the apartment and waited while Leonard picked up the Thai food.

In Texas, Howard and Sheldon had just finished up with his lecture. They decided to have a quick dinner before heading over to Sheldon's mother's home. He was so excited to see her. The last time they had seen each other had helped Missy deliver her baby. They didn't spend too much time alone together then so he figured this would be his opportunity.

On the way over Howard pointed out that they couldn't just show up to his mother's house without bringing something. Sheldon said the gift of him was enough. Howard disagreed and stopped to get some flowers and a pie. After Sheldon had seen this he decided Howard was right and took the flowers from him to give to his mom. He walked up to the door but before he got there he glanced in the window. That is when he saw it, his mother on the couch naked with some man. He quickly retreated.

"We're leaving right now." He said to Howard.

"What's wrong?" Clearly seeing the look on his friends face.

"Nothing"

"What? Sheldon, tell me what's going on!" Howard was really worried.

"I saw my mommy with a naked man, and she was trying to be a mommy again." And he quickly got into the car.

Howard followed him and drove him to the bar down the street. There the two men ordered beers.

After the bar tender deposited their beers. Howard decided it was time to talk. He asked him "You ready to talk about it?"

"I'm not nearly drunk enough." He then took a large sip of his beer. "Okay. Do you have any idea what it's like to see your mother ravaging someone?"

"Does a brisket count?" He laughed. Then he saw Sheldon's expression. "I'm sorry, buddy, that's rough. You should have told her we were coming."

"I wanted to surprise her. What am I suppose to say to her after something like this?"

"Did she see you?"

"No"

"Then don't say anything."

"I have to. How can we ever have a healthy relationship if I don't tell her how disappointed I am and that I'll never forgive her?" He reached for his phone to call her.

"Well don' t do it on the phone."

"No, I'm just going to tell her I am coming so she can give that Good Time Charlie the heave-ho."

"Look she's a grown woman and your dad's been gone a long time. Maybe this is none of your business." Howard was trying to get him to see reason.

"I beg to differ. I used to live in those genitals. If someone wants to move into my old room, I should at least get a vote."

They finished their beers and headed back to Sheldon's childhood home. On the way there Sheldon sent a text to Amy saying he would call her later. He had some news and he wanted her advice on it. He got a text back saying they were at his apartment and Raj had concocted a murder mystery. She said they were all stuck until they discovered who had murdered Stuart.

"Hey look at this" Sheldon said to Howard. "Raj is making the others take part in one of his murder mysteries. Amy said one of them came back from the future and murdered Stuart. She also said there was some talk about where we all may be in 20 years."

"Glad we dodged that bullet. I wonder how he got them to participate."

"Amy said he tricked them into it and then refused to let them leave."

"That must be thrilling for all of them." He said sarcastically. "Well here we are back at your mom's" They had just pulled back into the driveway.

Sheldon got out of the car. "Okay, let's do this."

"Good luck" Howard told him. He decided to wait in the car.

"Aren't you gonna come with me?"

"While you confront your mother about her sex life? I'd rather go back to that bar in ass-less chaps."

Sheldon shook his head in disgust. He then approached the front door. After knocking his three signature knocks his mother opened the door.

"Shelly! I'm so glad you're here." Mary Cooper greeted her son with a hug.

"I saw you having naked sex." Sheldon said to her.

Mary pulled out of the hug and looked at her son.

"What are you talking about?" She asked surprised.

"Earlier I came here to surprise you. I looked in the window and saw you with a man."

"Oh Shelly, I'm so sorry. Come in." Mary Cooper had not expected this. Sheldon was not one to forget things he saw. She was going to have to use patience with him to get through this. He walked through the door and stood in her living room. "Um maybe we should sit down and talk about this"

"Can you recommend a surface you haven't had coitus on?" He asked her.

"That's not funny." She said to him and then looked around. "Maybe we should sit at the table." The two sat down before Mary proceeded. "Well I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Who was he?"

"His name is Ron. I met him at my prayer group."

"How long have you been involved with him?"

"A few months."

"And of those few months, how long have you been a demented sex pervert?"

"That is no way to speak to your mother." This was harder than she thought it was going to be.

"Perhaps not. But it is a way for me to speak to a woman who quoted the Bible to me my whole life and then desecrated one of Ethan Allen's finest sofas."

"I will give you one opportunity young man to apologize."

"Or what?"

"Or I will send you to your room."

"That's ridiculous. I am a grown man. I am a professional scientist. And I currently occupy the moral high ground."

"Go to your room" She was angry

"But I occupy the moral high ground."

"Go to your room." She was getting angrier.

"I am a professional scientist."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM" Sheldon headed to his room. But before he got out of the hall he peaked around the corner and said. "I'm a grown man."

He headed to his room. Once inside he took a look around. It was exactly as he left it when he was 11. His mother never changed it. Now as he thought about it, he realized how much he had grown up. He still enjoyed all the things that the room had in it but in a different way than before. When he was 11 he never thought about what it would be like to be a grown up. He was headed to college but he was still a kid. He wasn't like the other kids though. He never wanted to play outside or do any of the other mundane things the other kids did. He wanted to do his homework and study and watch science fiction shows on television. He didn't care about having friends or girlfriends. He thought his studies were the only thing that mattered. Now as an almost 34-year-old man his priorities had changed. He still wanted to win the Nobel Prize but he wanted to be able to have someone to share that with. He had friends now and he even had a girlfriend. If he could go back in time and share with his 11-year-old self what would happen in twenty years he probably wouldn't believe it. He probably would have told himself that he didn't need the friends and having a girlfriend was just yucky.

Even 10 years ago he wouldn't have believed having a girlfriend was a priority. He had seen what having girlfriends did to his friends and he would not have allowed that to happen to him. That changed for him when he was blackmailed into meeting Amy. She was so similar to him he couldn't help but like her. Now almost 4 years later and they had a physical relationship. Of course it wasn't like his mother's physical relationship but they had become come so far in the last couple of months. It had taken him 3 years to kiss her but once the door was open it only took two weeks to get to second base. He wasn't ready for the next step but he was getting closer. He knew one thing; he enjoyed everything about his relationship.

He pulled his phone out to Face Time Amy. Maybe she could give him some advice about how to deal with his mother. He was surprised when Amy answered and he saw she was still in his apartment.

"Hi Sheldon. As you can see we are still at your apartment. Penny just admitted to killing Stuart and we are cleaning up. I was going to text you to tell you to call me in about an hour." She saw his face and realized something was wrong. "Is there something wrong? You don't look yourself."

"Yes there is something wrong, but I don't want to talk about it in front of all my friends. Do you think you could go to my room and we can talk now. I really don't want to wait to talk."

"Of course I can Sheldon." With that she excused herself and walked down the hall to his room. Once she was inside with the door closed she looked at him with worry. "Okay we are alone now. What happened?"

Sheldon told her the story of seeing his mother through the window and then going to the bar and talking to Howard. He told her of his conversation with his mother and how wrong it had gone.

"And then she sent me to my room. I am a grown man who was sent to his room. I feel ridiculous."

"I understand how you feel but I don't think you handled the situation very maturely. You called your mother a demented sex pervert. She is a grown woman and your mother. That isn't fair to her. You were upset, I get that but maybe you should think about how you feel and tell her without calling her names. You are both grown. But you have to realize she still sees you as her little boy. If you want a healthy relationship with your mom then you have to listen to her and figure out where you will go from here on out. She deserves happiness. She has been a widow for 15 years."

"But she has only known this man for a few months. How can she do that with someone she has known for so little time? It makes no sense. She has preached to me my whole life. Every time I talk to her she asks me about you and asks if we are sinning. And now I come to find out she is doing the same thing she tells me not to do. Why is there such a double standard?"

"Maybe that is something you need to ask her." Amy wanted to ask him if that was the reason they were taking things so slowly but decided against it. She knew he had other issues regarding the physical side to their relationship.

"I guess you are right. I should probably go talk to her. Howard is still waiting in the car I think. I don't even know how long I have been in my room." As if he heard him talking about him there was a knock on the door and Howard asked if he could come in.

"Give me a minute, I am talking to Amy." He said to him. "That was Howard, I guess I should go so I will say goodnight. I miss you."

"I miss you too but we will see each other tomorrow night when you get back. Go talk to your mother. I am sure things will work out fine. Goodnight." They ended their chat.

Sheldon let Howard in and told him what Amy had told him to do. Howard thought it was a good idea for him to talk to his mom and stayed upstairs while he went back down to speak to her.

When he got down to the living room he found his mom sitting on the sofa. He had a long talk with his mother about what he had seen and how he felt about it. He told her that he was confused by the hypocrisy and she said she knew what he meant. She had fallen in lust and while she knew that she was sinning she was working through it. She wasn't perfect and he had to realize this. Sheldon found himself understanding more of what she meant. In the end he was upset but would support her decision to continue to see this man.

**A/N: I know this isn't exactly how it happened but Amy and Sheldon are much closer in my story so I believe he would want her opinion as to what he saw and what he did. I hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is a short chapter but one that needs to be done. I have felt for a long time that Sheldon not only had problems with germs but also there was a nagging in the back of his mind that if he were to get intimate with someone he would disappoint his mother. The Mommy Observation made me believe that even more. So here is a little talk between him and Amy about this subject.**

**Thinking this has some slight M rated things in it. You have been warned.**

**As always I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: Sex Talk

The next day, Sheldon and Howard arrived back in Pasadena. Sheldon had arranged for Amy to pick him up at the Wolowitz's house since it was closer to hers and he was going there for the evening. He wasn't sure what she planned for them but he was looking forward to seeing her again. He realized he had only been gone for a few days but not being able to see her made it feel like longer.

She was at their place when they arrived. He got out of Bernadette's car and walked over to her. He pulled her into a big hug and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you." He said to her as he pulled away.

"I missed you too, but you were only gone a couple of days."

"I know but so much happened while I was in Texas. It's good to be home and back to normal." He knew it sounded strange but he was so glad he didn't have to see his mom again for a while. He was still processing what he had seen even if he had worked things out with her. He had an eidetic memory so the image was never going to leave him.

"Shall we go? I made lasagna for dinner. I hope you are okay with it. I was going to make spaghetti with hot dogs but realized I was out of hot dogs and I didn't have time to pick any up."

"I like anything you cook for me." He said with a smile.

They made their way back to her apartment. Once inside Sheldon pulled Amy into a passionate kiss. They quickly made their way to her couch to continue the kiss. Sheldon's hands began wandering on her body and soon found what had become his favorite place to touch. She had worn his favorite outfit and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They slowly made their way under her shirt and he began to fondle her nipples as they began to harden under her bra. She let out a moan and he took it as a sign that he should continue. She slowly let her hands descend towards his pants and the bulge that was protruding out.

"Wait." He said to her. "While I am thoroughly enjoying myself right now, I think we need to stop before things get out of hand."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I wasn't uncomfortable. I am just not quite there yet."

"It's okay, Sheldon. I am not sure I am ready either. It just felt right."

"Why don't we just stop for now and have dinner. It smells delicious in here. I am going to go and wash up now." And with that he went into the bathroom.

Once inside he slowly started to breath again. He was obviously enjoying himself and Amy had realized that. She was also enjoying the experience. He was sure of it. She had moaned into his mouth and clearly would have been okay with more. But something stopped him. It was not his fear of germs. He had proved that more than one time. He didn't mind touching Amy or kissing her, but something was stopping himself from taking the next step. He was beginning to think he may have to ask someone for advice. He was sure they were both ready and using their fear as an excuse but sooner or later it was going to happen and he wanted to make sure it was both enjoyable for him as well as her. He excelled at everything he did and coitus was going to be no exception.

He made his way back out to the living room and Amy had just finished putting everything on the table. He knew he should say something but couldn't find the right words at the moment. It was as if she had read his mind.

"Sheldon, I want to let you know that I am okay with taking things as slow as you need to go. We have made such progress in this relationship over the last 2 months that I don't want to push you into an uncomfortable situation. I have found myself wanting more and I felt tonight maybe you felt that way too. I know now I was wrong."

"You were not wrong, Amy. I wanted more but something stopped me. I am not thinking clearly and I know what it was. I want this to be special for you. I think I stopped myself because I know I would be doing it for the wrong reason. My mom gave me an out. I used to use my phobia of germs as an excuse for a long time. But I don't have that with you. I am comfortable touching and kissing you. I believe I will not have any issues with sex either. But I feel that if we were to engage in intercourse right now it would be for the wrong reasons. I saw my mother having sex and it hurt. I felt like she betrayed everything she ever taught me. When I spoke with her, she made me realize that we are not perfect. That in her mind her God forgives. I think I have lived my life to please her. She taught me how to treat a woman. Something my father never did. He cheated on her and drank and treated her like dirt. I see the same thing in my brother. He learned from him. My sister slept around until she met her husband. I think when I went away at such a young age I still heard my mother's voice when I needed advice. I am still hearing it when it comes to intimacy."

"I think that is sweet, Sheldon. Like I said, I am fine with taking it slow. I can wait. I want it to be special too. Why don't we have dinner now and watch a movie later."

"That sounds good."

They had a wonderful meal and after watched the movie. Amy drove Sheldon home and they shared a sweet goodnight kiss. They promised to meet for lunch the next day at work.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I said I was following the season storylines but The Indecision Amalgamation while good didn't give me any Shamy inspirations. They have been kissing for a while in my story so the kiss after dinner didn't fit right for this. I have skipped the video game decision but have mentioned it...Sheldon's career path is much more important. Oh and I brought in some characters from past episodes.**

**I wish I owned it all...**

Chapter 14: A New Career Path?

Over the next few weeks things with Sheldon and Amy had become increasingly better. They spent almost every day together. They even had the occasional sleepover. They had even survived a Sheldon induced crisis over video game consoles. Amy helped him make a final decision and in the end they were better for it. The next crisis however was a bit bigger and Amy wasn't sure if she would be as helpful. It started one day while the guys were enjoying lunch together.

"I got to tell you the more I read about the primordial gravity wave discovery the more excited I get." Leonard said as they were sitting down.

"I know being an astrophysicist right now is like being a rock star." Raj weighed in.

"Only without the sex." Howard joked.

"Yeah literally none of it." He answered.

"What do you think about it Sheldon?" Leonard asked him. He had been quiet for the first part of the conversation.

"Meh." He answered him.

Raj looked at him in utter shock. "Are you kidding me? This may be the biggest scientific breakthrough of our lifetime. How can you, as a theoretical physicist, not care about this?" He asked him.

"Maybe it's because I'm not an elitist. What I'd like to know is: How does this gravity wave breakthrough help the man on the street? You know? Who's looking out for Joe-Six-Pack and all his quantum physics concerns?"

The guys looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Oh my God" Leonard realized. "You're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because the origin of the universe just got proven. The Higgs field just got proven and you've been working on string theory for the last 20 years and you're no closer to proving it than when you started." He answered him.

"Yeah well I've had a lot on my plate. We happen to live in a golden age of television."

From behind them, Barry Kripke, who had been listening to their entire conversation interrupted them.

"Excuse me fellas. Sorry for eavesdropping but there actually was some big string theory news today out of the Hadron Collider." He said to them in his Elmer Fudd voice.

"Really?" Sheldon was excited. "Did they find evidence to support extra dimensions or supersymmetry?"

"No but they did find evidence that you'll believe anything." He laughed at him.

"Why would you do that? You're a string theorist as well."

"Incorrect. I am a string pragmatist. I say I'm going to prove something that can't be proved. I apply for grant money, and then I spend it on liquor and broads. Later." And with that he left the cafeteria.

Sheldon turned back to the guys. "Do you think he's right? Am I wasting my life on a theory that can never be proven?"

The guys all looked down with an uncomfortable silence. They didn't know and they weren't sure how to answer him. Finally Howard weighed in with his opinion. "Maybe but how great is Game of Thrones?"

Now Sheldon had a decision to make, should he give up string theory or should he continue working on something that he wasn't sure could ever have an answer. He thought about it all day and all evening. He had talked to Amy. She had been really busy at work and was unable to join them for dinner. She wasn't sure what to tell him about string theory so he was even more confused. That night he couldn't sleep. He woke up early the next day and was looking through his old books. Penny came out of Leonard's room and saw Sheldon was awake.

"Hey you're up early." She commented as she made her way into the kitchen

"I couldn't sleep." He was flipping through one of his old textbooks.

"I told you those Walking Dead pillowcases were a bad idea." She said to him as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"No, it's not that."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, come on, try me."

"All right." He said to her as he put the book aside. "I've devoted the prime of my life to string theory and its quest for the compactification of extra dimensions. I've got nothing to show for it, and I feel like a fool."

"Okay I get it. I mean, not all the jibber jabber in the middle, but I know what it's like to put your heart and soul into something and get nothing out of it."

"You mean your acting career?" He asked her.

"No."

"Your relationship with Leonard?"

"No."

"Your failed attempt to go back to college?"

"NO! I'm saying you and string theory sound like a relationship, and I know what it's like to be in one and realize it's never going to turn out the way you want."

"I said Leonard; you said no."

"I'm talking about other guys."

"Okay. Well what do you do?"

"You have to have the courage to end the relationship. You know? Break it off, shake hands, walk away."

Sheldon sighed and picked up his book. "I don't know if I can do that." He said to her.

"I know it's hard, honey, but in the end, that's how you grow."

He actually appreciated the advice Penny had given him. He made a decision to end the relationship with string theory. He began to read Cosmopolitan magazine. He had gotten a few from Penny and was surprised to see that in every issue, there was an article about breaking up with someone. In one article it told him to sever all ties with the person you were ending it with. In other words, get rid of all reminders of the person. Another article told him to burn the stuff to signify the end of the relationship. As he only owned books that had to do with string theory, he thought maybe he should see if anyone with want them. He couldn't see burning the books. He took the box into lunch.

The other guys were already at the table when he approached.

"Gentlemen, is anyone interested in my old string theory books?"

"You really going to do this?" Raj asked him.

"I am, yes. Penny pointed out that what I am going through is essentially a break up. And according to Cosmopolitan Magazine, one of the most effective techniques for moving on is to get rid of reminders of the relationship."

"You're reading Cosmo?" Howard questioned.

"Yes. As it turns out, there's an article on how to get over a break up in literally every issue. Anyway, it suggests, that I set these on fire, but the smell of burning books reminds me of church picnics back in East Texas."

Howard had poked through the books and found what looked to be a drawing of some kind. "What's this?" He asked him.

"Oh that's just a doodle of a hyper elliptic Riemann surface."

"Oh yeah, wasn't that the basis of your post-doc fellowship?" Leonard asked him.

"It was." He took the paper from Howard. "This seemed so elegant at the time, but now I realize I was just a simple country boy seduced by a big city theory with variables in all the right places."

"It's going to be okay." Raj said to him.

"I know. As hard as this is, I have to move on. I can't keep postulating multidimensional entities and get nothing in return. I have needs too." He ran out of the cafeteria. He wanted to talk to Amy. He went to her lab and found her in there with a very tall man. He was trying to give her something. She looked to be arguing with him.

"Bert, I've told you on more than one occasion that I am not available. I thought you understood. I have a boyfriend. And I also thought Howard and Rajesh had set you straight as well."

"They told me you were a lesbian and I didn't believe that for a second. So tell me the real reason you won't go out with me. I have yet to see proof of this so-called boyfriend you have. If he was such a good boyfriend why don't you have a picture of him in here?"

"Maybe my presence will be proof enough for you." Sheldon said as he entered her lab. "I think the woman said she wasn't available."

"Sheldon!" Amy was surprised. "I wasn't expecting you for lunch today. But I'm glad you're here." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He responded by giving her a quick kiss. He wanted to make sure this oaf understood that Amy was taken.

"I needed to talk. I got upset when I was trying to throw my string theory books away and I knew you would be a good listener. But then I get here and I hear this ogre hitting on my girlfriend."

"Who are you calling an ogre?" Bert said to him.

"I believe I was talking about you. You obviously also have a hard time hearing as well. I heard as clear as day my girlfriend telling you that she was not interested and that she had a boyfriend. You obviously don't get the hint. So I am telling you that she is very much unavailable and I better never see you down in this lab again you rock monkey!" He had seen Bert in the Geology lab before. Sheldon had no respect for Geology as a science.

Bert may have been a large man but he was also a big weenie. He didn't want any trouble. He quickly apologized to Amy and left her lab.

"Amy, how long has this man been trying to get you to go out with him? And why did I hear you mention that Howard and Raj knew about it and that you never mentioned it to me?" He was a bit upset.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry. I thought it was taken care of. Bert started to come around when I started. I didn't even realize he liked me until Howard and Raj pointed it out to me. I just thought he was being a nice guy and was welcoming to me. He would bring me pretty rocks from his lab. Honestly, I didn't think anything of it. And then when you were on vacation back in December, he asked me out. I told him that I had a boyfriend and I wasn't interested even if I didn't. He didn't believe me. Somehow I got talked into going to a rock show with him and he believed it was a date. I asked Howard and Raj for advice about how to get out of it and they said they would take care of it for me. I know they ended up going in my place to the rock show and I just found out today that they apparently told him I was a lesbian. I certainly didn't tell them to say that. They are going to get an earful from me later. He came by yesterday for the first time since then. Maybe it was just because I didn't go to lunch with you yesterday. I worked through lunch if you recall. He came by and asked if I would like to go with him to lunch. I refused him again. He tried to make me feel guilty again but this time I stood my ground. I told him I wasn't interested and I had a boyfriend. He must not have heard me because he came by and asked again. You came down about 5 minutes after him so you heard most of what he said. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but he hasn't spoken to me since Howard and Raj talked to him. I thought it was over. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can forgive you. I just wish you would have told me. I would have taken care of that rock monkey a while ago then."

"I must say I like this side of you Sheldon, the kind that stands up for me. Now what did you need to talk about? You said something about your books?"

"Yeah, I decided to get rid of all my string theory books. I need a clean break from it. Penny told me that I was going through a break-up. Cosmo says to get rid of all reminders of the break-up. That is why I wanted to get rid of the books. I was going to burn them but it reminds me of home."

"I agree you shouldn't burn them. Maybe you shouldn't even get rid of them. How about this, I can take them and put them in my storage shed at the apartment. I have one down in the basement. This way if you someday change your mind the books aren't gone they are just out-of-the-way and you can get them back."

"You would do that for me?" He asked her. He knew by coming here he would get some good advice. This was one of the reasons he always asked her opinion. She knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Of course I would. Why don't I get them from you tonight and I can put them in the basement and you don't have to see them if you don't want." She knew this would make him feel better about leaving string theory. If he someday decided he wanted to go back to it, he could easily get his books back then.

"Okay well thank you. I am sorry I interrupted your work. I will see you later than for dinner."

"Yes I will be there. I may be a little late though since I have now actually taken a bit of a lunch."

He gave her a kiss goodbye and walked back up to his office. He was already starting to feel better about his cutting the cord with string theory. He now had a different dilemma ahead. What should he concentrate his study and work on now?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed hearing from Bert again. And Kripke. Remember Sheldon hates Geology, so what happens when he has a bit too much wine? A continuation of The Relationship Diremption.**

**I don't own it...nope not at all**

Chapter 15: Cheating….

Later that night, Sheldon, Leonard and Penny were at the apartment waiting for Amy to arrive with dinner. She said she was going to be late but she could still pick up the food for dinner. While they were waiting Sheldon decided he needed a new look. He had read in Cosmo that another way to get over a break-up was to get a makeover. He was trusting Penny to give him a new haircut. She had cut his hair in the past, and she hadn't done that bad of a job. She did cut a bit much off the back but he actually blamed himself for the mistake. He had laughed and jerked his head forward while she had the clippers on his head. It was an unfortunate mistake.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Penny asked him.

"The magazine articles suggest that one of the ways to get over a breakup is a new look." He said to her.

"What about you old look, well-groom ventriloquist doll?" Leonard asked him.

"Oh my God, I do look like that." Penny said and mimicked him being a doll.

"Stop it!"

"So, how do you want me to cut it?" She asked him.

"Oh how about Bill Gates meets Nikola Tesla?"

"So, business in the front and science in the back." Leonard told her.

"Or I don't cut it and maybe just style it a little."

"Oh, I'm in your hands. Do a good job and I'll tell you Cosmo's ten dynamite tips to enjoy your PMS."

"Can you keep him quiet?" She asked Leonard. "Maybe jangle keys in front of him?"

"That doesn't work anymore. He just thinks I'm taking him to the doctor."

She started styling his hair

"So, now that you're no longer invested in string theory, what are you gonna pursue?" Leonard asked him. He was curious. Sheldon had tried some crazy things in the past. He once worked with luminous fish and had even thought about inventing glow in the dark tampons. He hoped his new field didn't include anything too wacky.

"Oh there are so many exciting areas: black holes, dark matter…" Sheldon was answering.

"Leonard was telling me about dark matter," Penny interrupted. "But I didn't really understand it."

"Don't feel bad. Neither does he."

Leonard just stared at him.

Penny finished his hair and gave him the mirror to look at himself.

"What do you think?" She asked him

It was not what Sheldon had expected. It certainly wasn't Nikola Tesla. He asked her if she had even seen a picture of him. His hair had been tussled up.

"It actually looks good Sheldon." Leonard said to him.

He looked in the mirror again. "I suppose I could see myself in a scientific boy band. Of course, I'd be the dreamy one and the smart one."

Just at the point Amy walked into the apartment. She took one look at him and was instantly attracted. It was a good look. But she was concerned about what other girls would think.

"What did you do?" She questioned Penny. He had told her something about a new look but this was not what she expected.

"I gave him a new look. It's cute, huh?" Penny answered her.

"Yeah it's cute. That's the problem. I don't need other girls to see him walking around like sex on a stick." She felt a twinge of jealousy.

"She's right I'm too hot." If she didn't like it, he wouldn't keep it. He leaned over to give her a kiss.

"I don't think I will ever get used to you guys doing that." Penny said to him.

"Well I have seen you and Leonard do way more than kiss so get over it." He smiled at her.

They sat down to have dinner. However Sheldon didn't sit down. He was looking through his other textbooks. He had boxed up the string theory ones and they were sitting by the door for Amy to take home with her.

"Sheldon, your food's getting cold. What are you doing?" Amy asked him.

"Oh looking through my textbooks for a new field of inquiry." He came across a geology book which reminded him of Bert from earlier. "Why do we have a Geology book? Amy does this belong to Bert by some chance?"

"Who's Bert?" Penny asked him.

"Bert is a rock monkey who has been hitting on Amy for some time. I caught him asking her out today at lunch."

"Wow Amy you go girl!" Penny exclaimed.

Sheldon looked at her with a look of utter disgust. "Why should she go anywhere? Amy clearly didn't want to go out with him. And he didn't get the hint until I set him straight. Besides why would she want to go out with someone who works in geology?"

"Okay what's wrong with geology?" Penny inquired.

"Let me put this in a way you'll understand, Penny. You remember how you explained to me that the Kardashians aren't real celebrities? Well, geology is the Kardashians of science."

Amy and Leonard began to give Sheldon some advice on what field to work in next. They suggested standard model physics, which was less advanced than string theory, calculation of nuclear matrix elements, which was compared to a tramp stamp as a fad and finally loop quantum gravity, which was just vetoed. Penny suggested that maybe he not rush into a new field and take his time. He agreed and said he didn't just choose string theory that it had hit him in the head, literally as a bully had hit him over the head with the largest book he could find. Penny then poured him a glass of wine and they toasted his new-found freedom. Sheldon didn't usually drink much, the occasional glass at Amy's but he had had a bad day. He decided to partake this evening. He once again over did it and was probably going to regret it in the morning. The last time he drank this much was on Thanksgiving when he had 4 beers with Mr. Rostenkowski.

Sheldon always did something stupid for Amy or to Amy when he drank too much. He remembered the time Penny supplied him with tea from Long Island and he ended up at Wil Wheaton's house. He threatened to beat him up because he had been rude to Amy. Then on Thanksgiving, he had been rude to Howard, and Amy had set him straight. That day he slapped her on her butt. He also was very lovey dovey to her in the car. Leonard helped her that night but tonight was different. They had a physical relationship so when it was time to get to bed, Amy told Leonard she was fine to do it herself. She walked him down the hallway holding him up.

"Come on let's get you to bed, you've had a lot to drink."

"No more than Penny."

"That's what I am saying."

He stopped at his door and wouldn't let them in. He quickly knocked on his door

_Knock knock knock _"Empty room"

_Knock knock knock "_Empty room"

_Knock knock knock _"Empty room."

He looked at Amy and said to her, "If someone says come in, I'm going to freak out."

She followed him in his room where he started to take his clothes off. He then turned to her and tried to start taking her clothes off. She stopped him rather quickly.

"Sheldon, this is not the time for this."

"Come on Amy take off your clothes. You can come sleep with me."

"Sheldon, you're drunk and I am not going to take advantage of you in this state. As much as I want this there is no way I am going to have our first time be with you when you won't remember."

"Can we cuddle for a while at least?"

"How about I stay until you fall asleep?"

"Why can't you just sleepover? I promise I won't try anything."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Please Amy." He never begged her.

"Okay I will stay but I will sleep on the couch. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and be mad at me for being in your bed."

"How could I ever be mad at you?"

"Sheldon you're drunk, I don't want to do anything now. Another time, yes, absolutely, but not tonight. You would regret it and be angry. I know you well enough to know that. I will stay but I will be on the couch. Now let's get you some pajamas."

"I'm too hot to wear pajamas. I will just sleep like this." He had already stripped down to his underwear. "Can we at least kiss goodnight before I go to sleep?"

"I will agree to that, but nothing more than a kiss." She leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss. He tried to pull her closer but she resisted and got him to lay down. She grabbed some of her clothes that she kept for sleepover nights and made her way into the bathroom. When she came out she ran into Leonard who was just putting the last of the dishes in the sink.

"Hey are you staying tonight?" He asked her.

"Yes I promised Sheldon I would stay but I told him I would sleep on the couch. He tried to get me to sleep with him but I didn't think he would like that when he woke up."

"Why not? You've slept in the same bed before."

"Yes but Sheldon wasn't drunk on those nights, and tonight he was trying to get more than sleep if you know what I mean. I couldn't do that to him. He would regret it in the morning."

"Sheldon was trying to get you to have sex with him?" Leonard was shocked. He knew they were making strides as Sheldon had confided in him his fears, but he didn't think they had gotten as far as that.

"Yes, but if we are going to do that I want us both to be sober and remember everything. I have seen Sheldon drunk before and he gets very affectionate when he drinks."

"I see. Well why don't I get you some sheets and a blanket for the couch."

"Thank you Leonard."

He came out a few minutes later with the bedding. He bade her goodnight and headed to bed. She settled down and was asleep in a few minutes. She didn't hear Sheldon come out about an hour later and get a book from his shelf. Sometime later she woke up when she heard him screaming from his room. He seemed to be yelling words. Leonard stumbled out of his room wondering what he was hearing. He came out to see if Amy had heard as well.

"What is he saying?" She asked him

"It sounds as if he has that geology book and is reading from it. I've heard the word geode more than one time."

"Really when did he get that? I didn't see it in his room when I put him to bed. And I didn't hear him come out here for it. But then again I was pretty tired."

"Should we go in and tell him to keep it down?" Leonard asked her. They then heard him yell goodnight to whoever was listening. They didn't hear any other sounds for several minutes and decided he must have fallen back asleep.

"Should I be concerned he cheated on me with a geology book?" Amy asked him laughing.

"You might have to be, he was reading pretty loudly in there." Leonard laughed also. "This ought to be fun tomorrow morning."

"Yes well goodnight again." She said to him and laid back down. She fell quickly back to sleep.

The next morning Sheldon woke up and found the geology book wrapped around his arm. He looked at it with disgust. He wandered out into the living room carrying the book. He saw Leonard in the kitchen but didn't see Amy. He wondered where she had gone.

"How are you feeling?" Leonard asked him.

"Not so good." He answered.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Leonard asked indicating the book.

"It's not my friend. Nothing happened." He seemed embarrassed.

"I don't know Amy and I heard you reading pretty loud last night."

"Where is Amy? Did she leave?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"I have to apologize to her." At that moment she came out of the bathroom, finished from her shower and dressed for work.

"Good morning, Amy." Sheldon said to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did until someone woke me up with some really loud reading. Really Sheldon, geology. I am utterly shocked. I can't believe you slept with that book!" She was smiling as she said it. "I thought you hated geology. I think that is what surprises me most about this incident. It was you who couldn't fathom me with a rock monkey and now you do this to me." She was laughing at this point.

"It's not funny Amy."

"Oh but it really is." Leonard weighed in. "It sounded as if you were talking to someone in your room. You were really loud."

"Okay enough with the jokes. Amy I'm really sorry. I don't remember much from last night but I kind of remember being a bit inappropriate with you. I'm glad you stayed."

"I knew that you wouldn't remember. I stayed because I was concerned. You had a lot to drink last night. I accept your apology. How about I make you breakfast while you get ready for work."

"That sounds good. Will you drive me to work this morning?"

"Of course. Go get ready."

He went back to his bedroom and grabbed his clothes for the day. He went into the bathroom to complete his morning rituals. After he was finished, he went back into the kitchen where Amy had made his breakfast. She drove him to work and they agreed to meet for lunch later that day.

While on his way to work he pulled out his phone to see if he had any messages. He realized there were some recent phone calls he didn't remember making.

"Oh no" He said.

"What is it?"

"I think I called Stephen Hawking last night."

"I guess we now know who you were talking to while reading that book."

"I hope I didn't say anything stupid to him."

"I'm sure you didn't." She reassured him.

They parted ways and agreed to meet at 1 for lunch.

Later that morning, Sheldon was having a cup of tea in the cafeteria with Howard. Sheldon was worried about the phone call and he knew that Howard would be able to tell him what he should do. He knew Stephen Hawking. He may be able to find out what was said when he had called.

"You're awful quiet. Everything okay?" Howard asked him.

"Not really. I had a bit of an embarrassing evening." He answered.

"Ugh, me too. What happened?"

"I drank alcohol and may have left an unfortunate voicemail for Stephen Hawking."

"I wouldn't worry. He's got a pretty good sense of humor."

"Oh I hope so. What happened to you last night?"

"Oh well, it turns out I'd already met the girl Raj is seeing when I did a number on her bathroom. And that number was two"

Sheldon recalled the conversation he had with Amy a few weeks before after she had me with Emily. "Are you Clogzilla?" He asked him laughing.

"Oh my God, how do you know about that?" He asked him.

"Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when Raj went to the coffee shop to crash the evening with Amy and Emily. Well Emily and Amy really hit it off and she told her the story of a blind date that left through her bathroom window. I'm guessing that blind date was you."

"Yeah it was. It is so embarrassing though."

"Have you ever heard of the story about a king who assembled a group of wise men to have a ring created that would make him happy whenever he was sad. The ring was inscribed with the phrase 'This too shall pass'. I think about it when I am sad. Maybe it will help you as well."

"Thank you Sheldon, that does make me feel better." At that exact moment Barry Kripke walked into the cafeteria. Neither one knew how but somehow he had heard both of the embarrassing stories from Sheldon and Howard.

"Hey Cooper, I heard you drunk dialed Stephen Hawking last night."

"Leave him alone, Barry."

"Whatever you say, Clogzilla." He replied to Howard and just laughed as he walked away.

The rest of the day went by with a few colleagues saying something about his phone calls but nobody really made fun of him. Many had done more stupid things than that when drunk so had no room to talk. Amy found out that Hawking had called President Seibert and told him. Hawking was annoyed but was understanding even if he did have 10 messages from the crazy Doctor Cooper. Seibert thought the whole thing was a riot and had told everyone. He finished his day still unsure about what branch of physics to work with next. The next few weeks would be very trying for Sheldon and Amy.

**A/N: Thanks for all the review and follows. I have more coming soon...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know another filler chapter but I don't want to put different stories in each chapter. This one helped me to get to the Anything Can Happen storyline. I was having trouble in my mind since Sheldon and Amy talk in their relationship that Amy would lie. I had to come up with a plausible plan because I still like where the story went with that. Next chapter will be whether or not they can pull this off. Hope you don't mind the filler.**

**I don't own it...**

Chapter 16: Enough Already

It was all Amy could do not to strangle him and her. Him with his constant worry over which field to pursue next and her with that damn gorilla movie. She loved her boyfriend but if he didn't find a field soon she may have to move away for a while. And while her best friend was finally doing something she always dreamed of doing, all she could do was complain. She had relented and taken the part in the film she turned down weeks before. But apparently the movie was just bad. Even Wil wasn't making it better although she was grateful she had a friend on set with her. If she had to hear one more complaint she was going to explode. Quite possibly literally.

She and Sheldon hadn't really had a lot of physical activity either for a while. They still kissed in greeting and when departing but it was really as if they were just going through motions. It was depressing her. It was as if they had gone backwards in the relationship and she didn't know if she could handle that.

It came to a head one date night. Sheldon was once again complaining about his field of study. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke.

"Sheldon! I think we need to have a serious discussion now."

"About what?" He seemed confused.

"Listen, I want to be supportive of you in any way, but you are driving me crazy. I understand you don't know what you want to do, but it has been weeks since you decided to drop string theory and you seem no closer to a decision now than you were then. And that is all you ever talk about. I can't remember the last time you asked me how my day was or if anything was bothering me. And quite frankly I am not sure if you have even noticed that I am here some nights. It seems as if you are just going through the motions anymore. You have barely touched me in weeks. I was really starting to think we were growing closer. I'm not sure what has happened."

Sheldon hadn't realized he was pushing Amy so far away. He had really grown to rely on her presence in his life and now it seemed as if he was taking advantage of that. He surprised himself by noticing. In his old life he would have just let her go but now he didn't think he could.

"I'm really sorry Amy. I didn't know how much this was affecting you. What can I do to make it up to you?" He pulled her in close for a hug.

"This is a nice start." She said to him as she wrapped her arms around him. She had missed this in the last few weeks. She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. She had really missed that.

He leaned down and allowed her to kiss him. Soon he was kissing her back and they quickly moved to the couch. Amy was the first to pull away from him. As much as she wanted to continue they still needed to talk.

"Listen, we can continue this later but first I want to just talk. I really want you to understand that I support you in whatever decision you make. Let's make a pact that you can complain for 20 minutes everyday about your career path and then I can talk about my day. After that we can try to get back to our normal routines. I've missed what we have become."

"I am realizing now that I have missed this as well. I agree to your terms. Now back to where we were." He leaned in and made to kiss her but she pulled back.

"It's not that simple, Sheldon. You've been ignoring me for the last few weeks and it hurt. Between you complaining about your job and Penny complaining about the movie I thought I was going ape crazy. Pardon the pun but that is how I felt."

"I understand and again I am sorry. I don't know how else I can make it up to you."

"Well I have something I want to tell you but I am not going to say anything until I can be sure you can keep the secret for me. Last time I asked you to keep a secret you blabbed it to Leonard and then in turn to Penny. I want you to keep it a secret from Penny this time. And I am asking you before as opposed to after so if you don't feel comfortable about it I won't tell you."

"Is this about Penny? I know she has been tyring the last few weeks and I can tell you all are going crazy, even Leonard. But what could you possibly want to keep a secret from her? I thought she was your best friend."

"She is but she is driving us all mad with her complaints about the movie. Sometimes I wish she hadn't taken the part it gets so annoying."

"Okay so what is the secret? I promise I will say nothing to her. You are my girlfriend and that is a way more important bond than one of friendship."

"That's so sweet." She said to him. "Okay here is the thing, this Thursday night, Bernadette and I are going out to dinner together, just the two of us. Penny had asked us to get together for girls night. The last one we had turned into a bitch fest about the movie. Bernadette and I didn't get a word in edgewise. We have both told her we are working late so I need you to go along with that if she asks you to do anything and call us. Bernadette also told Howard the same thing. She can't stand being anywhere near his mother now."

"So you want me to lie and keep a secret? I'm not that good of a liar, what if I mess up?"

"Now I know the last time you had to keep a secret from Penny you came up with a doozy about some cousin Leo you don't have but if you just stick to the working late story it should work."

"What happens if she finds out?"

"How would she find out? And if she does and you have been convincing enough than you can act as if I lied to you as well. I had thought about just telling you I was working late and go out without telling you, but I guess talking tonight convinced me you will try to make it right. Now do you think you can do it?"

"I will try. I promise not to make any back story like before. That ended up poorly anyway. When she found out the truth she didn't speak to us for weeks."

"Thank you Sheldon, I really appreciate this. Now I believe we have some making up to do."

"Is that so, Dr. Fowler?" And with that he leaned in to kiss her.

They spent the rest of the evening making up for lost time. Sheldon decided to spend the night and they settled into each other's arms and both slept peacefully.

**A/N: Okay I know it was short, but with the progress they are making I feel that Amy wouldn't be able to lie to Sheldon. I hope that is okay with you all. Reviews are welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The Anything Can Happen Recurrence may have been a filler episode for the show but I felt some pretty important things happened in it. Here is the beginning with some embelishments from me since Amy didn't lie to Sheldon about going out with Bernadette. **

**Oh and this is rated M. I have some big developments in the intimacy of the duo. No they aren't doing it yet...but they are getting close. I've never written anything like this so be kind if it doesn't meet your standards. I hope you enjoy.**

**I wish I owned it...but sadly others do.**

Chapter 17: The Lie

The week went by rather quickly. Sheldon and Amy saw each other every night. On Wednesday night, they had dinner with Leonard and Penny. Penny was once again dominating the conversation with talk of the movie. Even Sheldon was starting to get annoyed although most of the time he was ignoring her. He was good at tuning people out when he didn't care for their conversation.

"So I have to start wearing the monkey mask next week I think. Maybe then I will be proud to be in the movie. At least no one will know it's me." She complained.

"Don't they see your face for the beginning though?" Leonard asked her.

"Well yeah so maybe I will tell people that it's my body double in the beginning and me at the end."

"What's the point then? If you want credit for the movie you should just admit it's you from the start."

"Well I don't think anyone will ever see it anyway."

"Isn't that what you said about the first one?" Amy interjected. "And didn't all of the guys find it within minutes of searching you? And this time you are the star so there is no getting around it. If you tell people you are an actress they will see this on the movie websites."

"I guess you're right. What am I going to do? No one will ever take me seriously again in the movie industry once this movie is released."

"You never know maybe it will become a cult hit like that movie Sharknado." Leonard said to her.

"Or it will be the biggest flop ever."

"That's the spirit." Leonard answered her sarcastically. "Well I think it's time to say goodnight. You have an early morning shoot and I am going to work early as well." He could also sense the tension in the room. Amy didn't want to hear any more about Serial Apeist 2 and Sheldon had long since stopped listening.

"You're right. Goodnight guys." She said to them.

"Goodnight." Sheldon and Amy said together as the two of them left for 4B.

Sheldon quickly locked the door and put the chain on it. He had no intentions of letting them back in at all. Both waited about 5 minutes to speak. They didn't want to take any chances of Penny hearing them. She may not have the same hearing as Sheldon but it wasn't beyond her to eavesdrop on the two of them. Sheldon took a quick peek out of the peep hole and decided it was safe.

"Is she gone?" Amy asked him.

"It would appear as if she and Leonard have retired for the night. I guess they don't care what we are doing in here for once."

"Good. I didn't know if I could take another minute of it. Thank goodness Leonard had the sense to take her to her place when he did. I know he is going crazy as well."

"How can you tell? He is always asking her questions about the movie."

"But don't you hear the questions he is asking. He asked her why she would not tell people if she didn't want them to know. He asked her what the point of doing the movie was if she didn't want credit. He is just as frustrated but is trying to seem interested. The sad part is Penny can't even tell that we don't care. She thinks we are listening and sympathizing with her. She doesn't know we are going crazy."

"I have to be honest I wasn't paying any attention to her at all. I was thinking about a new topic for my job. But as I know that is driving you crazy and we have had our 20 minutes of that today I won't bore you with my thoughts. I will save them for tomorrow. I really didn't hear much of what Penny was complaining about tonight."

"Well lucky you I guess. Did you come to any conclusions while thinking tonight? And just so you know it is okay to answer that since I asked, we are just not going to discuss it for long."

"I have narrowed down my options and I think I have a list in my head of about 5. I am going to write them on my board really quick before bed tonight and look at them in more depth tomorrow night since I won't be seeing you."

"Well what are they?"

"These are the 5 I am thinking about: Cosmology, Dark Matter, Neutrino CP, Proton Decay and Axions. What do you think?"

"I think any would be good options for you. But in the end it will be your decision and I am going to allow you to make it for yourself. I will support your choice when you finally make it. Now write them down so we can go to bed."

"You're a bit anxious Dr. Fowler."

"Maybe, Cuddles." She winked at him.

"You are a vixen." He smiled. He quickly wrote his options down while Amy got ready for bed. He quickly got ready and joined her in bed.

He leaned in to give her a goodnight kiss which quickly became passionate. Soon after he began fondling her breasts and wondered to himself what it would feel like to touch them without the barrier of her nightgown. They had progressed to him touching her with just her bra but never before had he tried under the bra. He felt quite daring that night and pushed her nightgown up. He touched her ever so gently and gave her a look. He saw that she was not upset but just nodded to him which he took as a sign that he could continue. Soon he was touching both and found himself tightening below his waist. He knew he couldn't continue if he didn't want her to know what was happening but it became too late and she reached down and found his bulge. He didn't stop her this time. And soon he found that he quite enjoyed her touch. She slowly reached into his pajamas and grabbed his length. He moaned under her touch and began to thrust into her hand. She continued stroking him and he continued to moan. Soon his hands were moving down and he found that she was extremely wet around her panty region. He slowly put his hand into her panties and circled his fingers around her core. He found her clit and began stroking her. She moaned his name and stroked him harder. Soon the two of them were lost in the feel of each other and they both came hard at the same time calling each other's names. It was the most intimate thing that they had ever experienced.

Amy couldn't believe what just happened. She had just pleasured Sheldon and he did the same to her and it was better than she ever could have imagined. It was certainly better than Gerard. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"I believe that I may need to take a shower." He said to her once he came up for breath.

"Me too." She said. "Why don't you go first and I will change the sheets."

"Okay." He got up to go into the bathroom but first leaned back in and kissed her again. He had never experienced anything like that before.

After they both showered, they climbed back into bed again. They didn't need to talk about what happened they just knew everything was okay. They soon drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day they went into work together. They parted ways and decided they would eat lunch in Amy's lab since she was "working late" that night. Sheldon was still unsure about lying to everyone about it.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Sheldon asked her as they were discussing it.

"We are just going out to dinner. It will just be nice to have a conversation with someone who cares about the job they do. I mean you heard Penny last night. She is ashamed to be even doing this movie. She really needs to take a look at her life. She needs to set some priorities. The movie industry is hard. She is lucky she got this job. She is not getting any younger. People out there are harsh. She is getting too old to break in to this type of work. She may be surprised by the results of the movie. You never can tell what people will like. There has to be a reason they all of a sudden, ten years later, decided to make a sequel to a movie that never hit the big time. Bernadette has a good job which she enjoys. It is nice to talk about our work every once in a while."

"I let you talk about your job."

"Yes, but only after I pointed out to you that you were being selfish. You listened, which actually surprised me. I half expected us to fight about it."

"Why would you think that? I don't like confrontation. I don't ever want to fight with you. I know we have had disagreements but we always work them out together."

"Yes and that only started after our argument about Raiders of the Lost Ark. And we have had to have the conversation many times about being honest with each other. It works for us. It wouldn't work with Penny. She would get angry and not speak to us for a while. You told me yourself when she found out about the last lie you guys told her she didn't speak to you for weeks. How about the time you cleaned her apartment when she was sleeping? She was angry for a while with that as well correct?"

"You're right. She does have a hot head. You should have seen her when I banned her from the apartment a few years ago. She actually called my mom! I still don't know how she got her number."

"So you see how we have to get away without hurting her. If we told her she would just get angry. So please don't blow this for me."

"My lips are sealed. From what I understand she is coming over tonight for pizza so there should be no issues."

"So I will see you tomorrow for lunch then?" She asked him knowing her lunch hour was now over.

"Of course and you will be coming over tomorrow night as well right? Will you stay?"

"I suppose I could do that and maybe we can go to the zoo on Saturday."

"That sounds like a plan. I shall bid you farewell until tomorrow then." He kissed her goodbye and went back to work.

That night Amy and Bernadette decided to go to an Italian restaurant for dinner. They discussed their jobs and how things were going in their lives. It was a pleasant evening that was not centered around a killer ape.

"So how are things with you and Sheldon and intimacy? Have you tried anything new recently?" Bernadette asked her.

"After the last girl's night I tried something that didn't go so well."

"What did you do?"

"I moved my hands down to his" She was cut off by Bernadette.

"Okay I don't need that much detail. Did you talk about it?"

"We did. He explained to me he thought he was more than ready but it wasn't the right time. He had just gotten back from Texas after catching his mother with that man. He felt he was just using her betrayal as an excuse and didn't want it to be the reason he would do that. He told me he wanted our first time to be special. I think he is ready but he wasn't then. But last night he didn't stop me when I touched him."

"Really? Did you guys have sex?"

"No, but we did pleasure each other."

"Oh my God! Amy that's great. Was it good, I mean did Sheldon know what he was doing?"

"It was wonderful. He absolutely excels at everything he does."

After that their meals came and they continued to talk about the evening before and if there were any plans for more. Amy told her about Friday night and how she was again going to be spending the night.

At the boys' apartment, Penny was again complaining about the movie. Sheldon was looking at the whiteboard where he had written down the 5 topics he told Amy about the night before.

"So, we're about to shoot this scene in the movie where the killer ape DNA is slowly taking over my body." She started.

"Okay." Leonard said trying to once again look interested.

"But I realize they're gluing fur everywhere, except my cleavage. So I asked the director why and he says, it's important to the story that my boobs be the last thing that turn ape."

"It's sweet that he thinks there's a story." He said to her.

"Oh, and there's not even a bathroom on set. I have to go to the gas station across the street. I mean, I was dressed like half an ape and still not even close to the most disgusting person in there."

Sheldon spoke up at this point. He had completely tuned Penny out as he was trying to decide which field of study he should go into.

"Leonard, I could use your assistance."

"Sure. What's up?" Leonard replied to him.

"Well, now that I've given up string theory, I'm struggling to find my next area of focus. So, in your professional opinion, which of these areas do you think is the most promising?"

"Well I think there's some really innovative stuff going on in dark matter."

"That's helpful." He said to him and promptly erased that off the board. Leonard was annoyed.

"Okay. Of these four areas…" Penny cut him off

"Sheldon what did we say about being a nicer friend?" She asked him.

"Thank you." Leonard said to her, happy she was sticking up for him.

"Leonard, what did we say about being a gullible weenie?" She looked at him.

"It's just so frustrating." Sheldon said to them.

"Cause you're trying too hard. You need to do something else. Get your mind off it."

"Hey. How about we bring back Anything Can Happen Thursdays?" Leonard suggested. It had been a few years since they had tried it.

"Hey, that's good. Why'd you guys stop doing that?" Penny asked him.

"You made fun of us. Said it was stupid." Leonard answered.

"Yeah that sounds like me. Come on Sheldon what do you say?"

Sheldon decided it might not be a bad idea. He hadn't been thinking about what they would do so he thought why not.

"All right. I officially reinstate Anything Can Happen Thursday." He said.

"Great! What do you want to do?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know." Sheldon said and looked at Penny. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She answered and looked at Leonard. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm starting to remember the problem with Anything Can Happen Thursdays."

Sheldon suggested ordering a pizza. After all that is what they did on Thursdays. It was shot down as what they always do. Then he suggested getting Calzones and cut them open eating them like pizza. Again he was shot down. He came up with an idea that they go to Griffith Park and go to a reenactment of Lord of the Rings. That was completely shot down.

Leonard finally spoke up.

"You know what. Why don't we ease into this. Let's go for a walk and see if we can find a new restaurant."

Sheldon asked if the restaurant may be near Griffith Park. He pulled out a wizard's hat, hoping he could take it with him. Again he was shot down.

Leonard then told them that Raj and Howard were at Howard's mom's house but was wondering if they should call the girls to see if they wanted to come.

Penny interjected then. "They are both working late. I had asked them for girl's night and they both said they were busy with work."

"What is Amy doing at work?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"Oh I have no idea, something to do with monkeys." He answered, hoping to sound convincing. He knew she was out with Bernadette but didn't want to give it away.

"Don't you ever ask what she does?" Leonard asked him.

"Of course we talk all the time. I just don't know exactly what she is working on tonight. Is that okay with you?" He didn't like getting the 3rd degree. The more he had to lie the more nervous he got.

"Okay, okay. Let's just go." He said to him.

They went left the apartment and started to walk through the neighborhood.

Sheldon was the first to speak.

"So we're just randomly choosing a restaurant without researching it online?" He asked.

"Yep." Penny answered him.

"Great. You know, this is how Anything Can Happen Thursday turns into It Won't Stop Coming Up Friday."

Sheldon was looking at an Italian restaurant on the side of the street they were on, while Leonard had spotted an Asian Fusion restaurant on the other side. Sheldon was looking at the menu on the door when he spotted Bernadette and Amy. He began to panic. He hoped no one else would notice them.

Leonard decided to point out his find. Sheldon was grateful but didn't want to seem too eager. And he knew he was not going to eat Asian Fusion. He would have to come up with an excuse to move them away from the restaurant they were standing in front of at the moment.

"Hey, how about that Asian fusion place?" Leonard asked them.

"Fusion and Asians?" Sheldon asked him, at least they weren't looking in the other direction. "I'm trying not to think about science." He didn't notice that Penny had seen the Italian restaurant and was now looking inside.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed when she saw the girls sitting there. "They're not working late. Why would they lie to us?"

"Um," Sheldon answered. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew this was going to backfire. He decided he would try and act surprised as well. "That's a good question." He started knocking on the window and calling their names. The girls heard him and turned to face the window along with every other patron in the restaurant. Amy looked shocked. She couldn't believe they found them. She thought this plan was full proof. They always had pizza on Thursdays. What could possibly have changed to make them go out for dinner instead. This had to be some huge coincidence. Now all she had to hope was Sheldon could play along with the lie as the three came into the restaurant.

**A/N: I know a lot happened in this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed...reviews are always welcomed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Continued from chapter 17. Will Sheldon be able to keep a secret? This will go back and forth from Penny and Sheldon to Leonard and the other girls. I hope you all can follow.**

**I own nothing...**

Chapter 18: Anything Can Happen

"I thought you guys were working late?" Penny asked them. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Yeah Amy I thought you said you had a big project to finish?" Sheldon tried to say convincingly. No one seemed to notice he was nervous.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a break from hearing you obsess about what to do after string theory." She said to him. He genuinely looked upset. He knew she didn't like hearing about it but even the lie she was telling sounded convincing. He had to applaud her for that.

"And we kind of just wanted one night where we didn't have to hear about how miserable you are making this movie." Bernadette said to Penny.

"But none of that means we don't love you." Amy said to her.

"I haven't been complaining that much about the movie." She turned to Leonard. "Have I?"

"I also love you." He answered her.

She was pissed off. "You know what? Maybe I need a break from all of you." She pointed to the girls and Leonard. "Come on Sheldon."

"Where are we going?" Sheldon didn't know what to do. He had succeeded in convincing Penny that he didn't know Amy was out but now she wanted to go somewhere together and alone.

"We're going to have Anything Can Happen Thursday, you're going to tell me all about your science stuff and I'm going to complain about my movie, and we're going to support each other because that's what friends do." She was really angry.

"Okay." Sheldon answered her. At least he didn't have to talk about the lie Amy told. He thought he could handle it. "Cause if I had to pick now, I'd probably go with dark matter because" He was cut off by Penny.

"Shut up." She said to him

This may be harder than he thought. If she wasn't going to listen to him complain what were they going to talk about.

"Why don't we go to that Asian Fusion place to eat?" She asked him.

"I'm not so sure what that means."

"Come on. It's Anything Can Happen Thursday, let's try it."

"Okay but I want it made clear I am doing this under duress."

"Fine." She said to him. And they walked across the street for dinner.

They sat down and ordered drinks and food. Once the food came, Sheldon could see that it was not going to meet his standards. He just looked at it and moaned in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked him.

"I don't understand my food. Chinese noodles with Korean barbecue in a taco."

"It's fusion."

"My mother would lock her car doors if she had to drive through this hodgepodge of ethnicity."

"Do you think I have been complaining too much about the movie?" She asked him in all seriousness.

"Not at all. But to be fair, when you talk, most of what you say sounds like 'Wah wah wah, clothes, wah, wah , wah." He was being honest. He never really listened to her.

"Hey I don't understand why you're not upset with Amy. She lied to you also."

"I am, so much so that I am going to bring her here for dinner on our next date night." That should sound convincing he thought. There was no way he would subject Amy to this food, but if he could keep the lie going it would make things easier on him and her.

At the restaurant Leonard sat down with the girls and ordered a drink. He had never hung out with just the two of them before. He was paired with Bernadette during the scavenger hunt months before but never with Amy as well. Their conversation turned to the lie they told.

"I can't believe we were caught. Sheldon told me you guys were ordering pizza." Amy said to Leonard.

"Wait he knew you were here?" Leonard seemed shocked.

"Yes, I told him we were going out. I didn't feel right about lying to him. We have been working on that for months now. It wouldn't have been right."

"How were you able to get him to lie like he did. He is a terrible liar."

"I told him just stick to the story that I was working late. I didn't give him any details about anything else. It would make it easier. All he had to say was she is working late. Penny wasn't going to check the lab and make sure I was there. The last time she came to where I worked she threw up in a trash can. I was pretty sure the lie would work."

"But he was very convincing just a few minutes ago before he left."

"Not really. I could tell he was nervous when he made up that big project I was working on. He did that on his own. But I could hear it in his voice. It was just Penny was so angry it went unnoticed by her and apparently you as well."

"Well I am impressed. Let's just hope he doesn't blow it now that he is by himself with Penny."

"I don't think he will. I told a pretty convincing lie myself when I said I was sick of his obsession with his new career. He looked pretty hurt. I had to make it plausible."

"But I thought you were sick of his complaints?" He asked her.

"I was until the other day when we talked it out. We have agreed that we will talk about it for 20 minutes a day and then move on. It has really worked for both of us."

"Well what about you, Bernadette did you lie to Howard about coming here tonight?"

"Of course I did. Between Penny's gorilla movie and Howard's gorilla mom I had no choice. But I have a sure fire way of making it up to him when I lie. I dress like a Catholic School girl. It works every time."

"That would never work with Sheldon."

"He'd probably give you homework." Leonard said to her. The two girls just laughed. It was true, dressing up like that wouldn't work. However, Amy still had that Star Trek nurse's uniform in her closet. She thought that maybe she could wear it tomorrow as a thank you for taking one for the team and going out with Penny tonight. She didn't say anything to them.

"Well thankfully Penny and I have a relationship based on honesty." Amy snorted and Bernadette laughed out loud.

"What? I don't lie to her." He said rather defensively.

"Oh we know you don't lie to her." Bernadette fielded that question. He looked at her puzzled. She just took a sip of her wine and looked away.

Back at the Asian fusion restaurant, Sheldon and Penny had just gotten the bill and some fortune cookies.

"Hey, maybe the answer to your career question in one of these." She said to him handing him a cookie. He was distracted but looked up at her as she handed it to him.

"Penny, there's only one cookie with something in the middle that solves life's problems, and that's an Oreo. Or a Nutter Butter if you're in a pinch."

"Come on open it. I bet it says something great."

"This is Asian fusion. For all you know, there's a tiny Chihuahua in here."

"Fine, I'll go." She opened her cookie. "Hmm. People turn to you for guidance and wisdom. That's a good one."

"No it's not."

"How is that not good?"

"Turn to you for wisdom? Clearly that cookie is mocking you. You'd never get that kind of sass from a Nutter Butter."

"Since you're paying for dinner, I'll let that slide. Open yours."

"Have you ever paid for a meal?" He always wondered that. She was always mooching off of them.

"Not with money, read."

"Your warm and fun-loving nature delights those around you."

"Try again." Penny said handing him another cookie.

They left the restaurant and began walking around again. Penny decided to make a phone call.

"Who are you calling?" Sheldon asked her.

"Howard." She answered.

"Why are you calling him?"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't know Bernadette lied to him."

"Are you sure it's your place to tell him that?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm telling him." Howard must have picked up at that point because she began talking into the phone. "Hey is Bernadette around?" She paused. "No she isn't working; I just saw her and Amy out to dinner. They apparently lied to Sheldon, you and me." He heard her say. Sheldon was feeling a little guilty. "Yeah no problem. Talk to you later." She hung up.

"What did he say?" Sheldon asked her.

"She told him the same lie as they told us, that she was working late. Unbelievable."

They started to walk again looking for their next stop. Penny spotted a psychic place.

"Oh I think I see our next stop."

"You can't be serious. If I wanted to waste my time on nonsense, I'd follow Leonard on Instagram."

"No come on, tonight we are trying new things." She pulled him inside.

"Oh that's a lot of incense. Or someone set a hippie on fire." He said as he entered the place.

Amy and Leonard were sitting at the Italian restaurant just staring at each other. Bernadette had gotten a phone call from Howard and left the place so it would be quiet.

"You and I never hang out like this. Why is that?" Leonard asked Amy.

"I know it's weird right?" She answered.

"Yeah. We should do it more often."

"No I mean it's weird right now." Just then Leonard got a text from Penny.

"Ah it's Penny." He said.

"Is she still mad?"

"It doesn't seem like it. She got Sheldon to go to a psychic with her."

"A psychic? He considers them not just mumbo jumbo but extra jumbo mumbo jumbo. Man I really am going to owe him big time for this."

"Penny can be very persuasive. She's gotten me to do a lot of things I wouldn't normally do."

"Because she has sex with you."

"Yeah she does."

"They have a real bond those two. I can't see him doing that stuff with me. Sometimes it makes me jealous."

"Really because you get Sheldon to do things he normally wouldn't do. Remember you got him to apologize to Howard on Thanksgiving. You got him to hold his new nephew. I told you he really cares a lot about you. I guarantee you will have that bond with him some day."

"I hope so. We have become so close recently I don't want to screw things up. It took a lot for me to get him to go along with this lie."

"See right there. He never could keep a secret before. And here he is now, pretending you lied to him so you could have a nice night out. You are a good influence on him. He really cares."

Just then Bernadette came back in. She looked annoyed.

"I gotta go. Penny ratted me out. FYI, she's getting you a watch for your birthday with money she took out of your wallet." With that she stormed out of there.

Sheldon took a seat at the psychic's table. He looked at her and remarked, "I don' t mean to be rude or discourteous, but before we begin, I'd just like to say there is absolutely no scientific evidence to support clairvoyance of any kind. Which mean, and again, no insult intended, but you're a fraud, your profession is a swindle, and you livelihood is dependent on the gullibility of stupid people. Again no offence."

"All right Sheldon just ask your question." Penny told him.

He looked her directly in the eyes for a moment and then said, "Okay, I just did. What was it?" He knew there was absolutely no way she would know what he was thinking.

"Oh for God's sake. Look, he's a physicist who's trying to figure out what his next field of study should be."

"For your information, I was asking her about the next Star Trek movie."

"Okay I can answer that one: I'll be bored."

"All right" the psychic interrupted, "why don't we begin."

She took a few deep breaths which Sheldon just rolled his eyes at. Then she began speaking again.

"Your spirit guides are telling me that there is a woman in your life you're having problems with."

"That's an easy guess." He interjected. "I am clearly an annoying person and have problems with both genders."

"Yes clearly you are." The psychic answered him. "But I'm seeing a specific woman that you are in a romantic relationship with."

"Oh, oh here we go." Penny was excited. She wanted to know what Sheldon and Amy were up to recently. They had been so secretive.

"Does she have dark hair?"

"Yes!" Penny answered enthusiastically. "Your spirit guides are on fire."

"The majority of people have dark hair." Sheldon pointed out. "Even you, at one time."

"Does she work in a similar field?" The psychic asked him.

"Ha. Just the opposite. She's a neurobiologist and I'm a theoretical physicist. My spirit guides can go suck an egg."

"They're telling me you're having difficulty fully committing yourself to her."

Sheldon just looked at her with utter disgust. Who was this woman to butt into his personal affairs? He was as committed as he was comfortable with Amy. Why did he need more? She didn't seem to think they did. At least she never pushed him to go any further.

"He does have these problems. He so does. He has trouble touching her sometimes." Penny explained. "What should he do?" She asked her.

"He should fully commit."

"Did you hear that Sheldon? Amy is the key to your happiness."

"Yes if he fully commits everything will fall into place both professionally and personally."

That did it. Sheldon was pissed. Penny didn't know anything about his relationship with Amy. She obviously hadn't cared enough to ask any more since she was so wrapped up in her own problems. She didn't have a clue what they had done just the night before.

He looked at them both incredulously. "Let me tell you something. You know nothing about me or my relationship. Either one of you. If you think you can tell me to fully commit to a person you don't even know then you are crazy. And what do you know; I may have committed myself to her already." He was really mad. "I love Amy and I am fully committed to her now and forever." And with that he stormed out of the place.

Penny sat there shocked. Had Sheldon just admitted he loved Amy? Had he told her that? After a moment she got up and thanked the woman and quickly ran out to catch up to Sheldon.

Sheldon was already 3 blocks up when she exited the building. She called for him but he just ignored her. She finally ran to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled at him. "You admit you are fully committed to Amy and you love her and then you run away. Does she know how you feel?"

"No and please don't tell her. I haven't figured out a way to say it yet. I am afraid she will run away if I tell her. What we have right now is so good; I don't want to blow it."

"Why do you think telling her you love her will blow it?"

"Because when Leonard told you, you broke up with him. I don't want Amy to break up with me"

"Believe me Sheldon; she isn't going to break up with you. I am pretty sure she feels the same way."

"How do you know?"

"Well for one she got you to lie tonight. And another,"

"Wait, how did you know I lied?"

"Come on, Sheldon, I did everything tonight that I knew you would hate and yet you still did them with me. And I thought to myself, why would he put himself through this, especially after I told you to shut up when we were leaving the Italian place. You knew I didn't want to hear about your career any more than you want to hear about mine. I know you tune me out. And you confirmed that at dinner. Then you went to a psychic with me? Really? I was convinced then that you had some master plan with Amy to keep me busy while she and Bernadette had dinner together. Plus earlier you told Leonard that you had no idea what Amy was working on and when we confronted her you mentioned a big project. Leonard may not have heard that but I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was angrier at the girls and Leonard then you. You supported me before when I quit my job. You may not listen to me when I complain but you don't pretend to care either. You just keep your mouth shut and let me talk. I wanted that again tonight especially after the girls said I was annoying them. It was nice to have you on my side yet again. Even though you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, you really are a good friend. And Amy is very lucky to have you, believe me Sheldon she loves you very much."

"But how do I tell her? I am unsure of the right time to do it. We have become extremely close these last few months and I don't want to blow it. I want everything to be perfect for her when I tell her."

"How about a romantic dinner?"

"She would see right through that. I am not romantic. I don't know how to pull something like that off. I am not quite ready to tell her yet but I do have the perfect date in mind to tell her."

"And when is that?" She asked him.

"May 24."

"Why then?"

"It's the 4th anniversary of the day we met."

"Sheldon that is perfect. And you said you weren't romantic. And why don't you tell her at some place she would never expect it?

"Like where?"

"How about the coffee shop where you met? I think that would be perfect." Penny said to him. And with that the two of them set off for home discussing various scenarios for which he could tell Amy that he loved her.

**A/N: Sheldon loves Amy and Penny knows. Now can Penny keep a secret? Will she help him tell her?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I love Bob Newhart but I couldn't write him in here. So please forgive me. **

**I own none of it...**

Chapter 19: Star Wars Day

Penny forgave the girls and they all decided that maybe on girl's nights they could each have a 15 minute bitch session about what is bothering them in life, whether it is their jobs or their significant others. This way no one could dominate a conversation and everyone would get a chance to talk.

The first girl's night after the incident was during the last week of April. The boys were all across the hall playing vintage video games and planning for Star Wars Day which would take place on May 4th. Each of them had their time to complain about various things going on in their lives as well as complaining about how crazy the boys were to have a holiday based around a ridiculous space movie.

"You know they expect us to watch the movies with them, right?" Amy said to them.

"Yeah I know. Howard is so excited. He even went out and bought me a shirt to wear. It is so ugly." Bernadette replied.

"Do you think there is any way we can get out of it?" Penny asked them. "I can't see wasting an entire day watching space movies."

"Maybe we can do something to show we are supportive of them but also get out of watching the movies." Amy suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Penny asked.

"Why don't we bake some kind of cake in the shape of a spaceship or something. I don't know we can figure it out before next week."

"Oh, I know why don't we make a Death Star cake?" Penny said.

"I don't know what that is, but if it has to do with the movies then I am all for it." Bernadette said.

"Sadly I do know what it is. And it does have to do with the movie. So let's go with that. The boys will love it."

They spent the rest of the night planning out how they would make the cake. They also came up with a plan to get out of watching at least some of the movies. They figured they might have to watch 1 or 2 but 4 hours was better than 13 in their opinions.

The Wednesday before the 4th, Amy was browsing the internet when she came across an article about Arthur Jeffries passing away. She remembered meeting him a few months before. Sheldon had told her that he was his mentor. He was the one who got Sheldon interested in science. She knew this was going to be upsetting news. Then she read that the funeral was going to be held on Sunday. She knew it was the 4th and she wondered if Sheldon was going to go. She would offer to accompany him.

Sheldon came over later that day and while Amy made dinner, he was watching old YouTube videos of Professor Proton. She was watching him from the kitchen.

"Watching your old friend?" She asked him.

"Hmm, yes. Look at him, Amy. It's such a shame. Struck down in the prime of my life."

She brought him over some tea. "Would you like me to go to the funeral with you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to the funeral."

"Why not?"

"All those people blowing their noses, you can't tell the sick from the grieving. No I'll be staying at home, celebrating Star Wars Day, as planned."

"Are you sure you don't want to go say goodbye?"

"Amy, mourning the inevitable is a complete waste of time."

"And watching a bunch of goofy space movies you've seen hundreds of times isn't?"

"No kissing tonight for you." He said rather angrily.

"What?" Amy was confused.

"I mean that I am angry with you right now for your comment and I know when Penny gets angry with Leonard she withholds sex from him. Since we are not at that level in our relationship, I thought I would withhold kissing from ours."

"You do know that it hurts you as well when you withhold it."

"Amy, I lived for many years before I ever kissed anyone besides my mom, meemaw and sister, I am pretty sure that I can survive one night without kissing you."

"If you insist. Now if you'll excuse me I have to change out of my work clothes." She knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to put on her jeans and blue top he loved so much. That should make him change his mind.

She came back in a few minutes later and made her way into the kitchen. She made sure that she walked right past him in front of the TV when she did so. He noticed what she was wearing and just swallowed.

"You're a little vixen." He commented as she past.

"Just getting comfortable. Dinner is probably ready, come over to the table and let's eat."

They ate in an uncomfortable silence. Sheldon just stared at Amy the entire time. He knew he had to stand his ground. It was cruel of her to insult Star Wars and if he gave in to her, she would never fully understand why she upset him.

After dinner, she asked him if he would like to watch a movie. He told her that he had an early morning and he should probably go. She looked upset. He said goodnight to her and left. He declined her offer for a ride home. He knew that if he let her drive him home, he would definitely want to kiss her goodnight.

When he arrived home, he sent her a text.

_I told you I could handle it for one night._

She just laughed at the text and sent one back.

_Well I guess I deserved the punishment. I'm sorry I insulted Star Wars._

_I accept your apology and now I will say goodnight._

_Goodnight to you Dr. Cooper._

The morning of the 4th the boys all congregated in 4A. Leonard and Penny were going to the funeral, while the other 3 were going to watch the movies.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the funeral with us?" Penny asked again.

"No as I said, I don't want to go. I am uncomfortable at funerals and mourning the inevitable is a waste of time. I am going to stay here and enjoy the Star Wars movies."

"If you insist." She said.

The two left for the funeral.

"Are Amy and Bernadette coming over?" Raj asked Sheldon and Howard after they left.

"Amy is visiting her mother this morning. She may join us later though." Sheldon answered him.

"And Bernadette is working this morning. Although she has lied to me in the past about that. She may come over later as well." Howard said.

"Well then shall we put in Phantom Menace?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes let's get it over with." Raj answered.

Over at Amy's apartment, Amy and Bernadette were busy putting together a Death Star cake.

"I really think the boys are going to like this cake." Bernadette commented.

"What did you tell Howard to get out of going this morning?" Amy asked her.

"I told him I had to go into the office this morning."

"And he believed you?"

"Probably not, but once we get there with the cake all will be forgiven. What did you tell Sheldon?"

"I told him I had to visit my mother. And I went there this morning but only to water her plants. She is away on a cruise. So technically I was not lying, just omitting the entire truth."

"Well I am sure this cake will cheer them up and they will forget all about our lies."

"Yeah and Sheldon is taking Arthur's passing away harder than he cares to admit. I'm really hoping this will cheer him up."

"Me too, although , it might've been thoughtless of us to bake a Death Star cake."

"No it combines two of Sheldon's favorite things: chocolate chips and the ability to destroy a planet at the push of a button."

"Well anyway it will be a nice surprise for the boys. And Howie doesn't think I take his interests seriously, so hopefully this will keep him fooled for a while."

The cake was sitting on the table all ready to be frosted and decorated.

"Okay, let's get the fondant and start decorating." Amy said.

"This is pretty cool. You don't see too many spherical cakes." Bernadette commented. At that exact moment the cake rolled off the table.

"I wonder why that is?" Amy said sarcastically. They knew at this point they would have to start all over.

They started another cake and this time made sure it was stable by flattening the bottom. They decorated the cake with fondant and made it look like an exact replica of the Death Star.

"This looks great!" Bernadette said. "Shall we take it over to the boys?"

"I believe it is time. How many movies do you think they have watched at this point?"

"I would say that they have watched at least 4 of them. There are 6, right?"

"I think so. Well if we have to sit through them so be it. It will be worth it if they like the cake."

The girls drove the cake carefully over to Los Robles Ave. It took a while for it to get up the 4 flights of stairs.

"Why does nobody complain about the elevator in this place?" Bernadette asked as they were rounding the 3rd flight.

When they got to 4A, they heard the end credits of one of the movies and they heard Sheldon telling them they had a 20 minute break before they would start Empire Strikes Back.

"Okay that is movie 5 I believe." Amy said as they approached the door. "Which means we will only have to watch 2. And I believe they are Sheldon's favorites so he will be happy I am there I hope."

"Let's go in then."

The girls opened the door.

"Surprise" They said together.

"Happy Star Wars Day!" Bernadette said.

"Wow! A Death Star Cake" Sheldon commented.

"Yeah. We were hoping it might cheer you up." Amy said to him as she walked over to give him a hug.

"And even though we missed some of the movies. We could still be part of the fun." Bernadette said

"It's really great. Thank you." He gave Amy a kiss and actually gave Bernadette a rare hug. "We were just getting ready to start the 5th movie if you would like to join us."

"I think I will." Amy said to him.

Everyone shifted in their seats to accommodate Amy in the middle. Sheldon decided they could have another 10 minutes of a break so they could cut the cake.

"So you guys were doing this while you said you were working?" Howard asked.

"Yes we wanted to surprise you. I know you think I don't take your interests seriously. It was actually Amy's idea to bake a cake, and Penny came up with the idea of the Death Star." Bernadette answered. "I hope you don't mind that I lied again."

"I think I can forgive it this time without penalty." Howard winked at her. He wasn't going to be getting the Catholic school girl this night.

"What took you guys so long though?" Penny asked. "I thought you were meeting at 10 to start. I figured you would be here by the 3rd or 4th movie."

"Yeah about that. We didn't take into account what could happen if you didn't secure a spherical cake. The first one rolled off my table." Amy laughed. "We had to bake a whole new one."

With that everyone in the room laughed. They each got a piece of cake and settled back into their seats and started the 5th movie. The night ended around 10 and everyone went their separate ways. Leonard decided to stay at Penny's so he went into his room for a few things. Amy and Sheldon cleared up the coffee table and made some tea.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Sheldon asked her after they put the last dish in the dishwasher.

"I suppose I could do that." She had a few things at Sheldon's apartment in case of emergency or unexpected sleep overs.

"Great well it's getting late shall we go to bed then?"

"I believe we should."

They each used the bathroom and made their way into Sheldon's room. Amy settled into his arms. He gave her a gentle kiss goodnight.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for tonight."

"Your welcome. Goodnight."

And with that they settled into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Sorry no smut just sleep, but they all had a long and trying day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I had planned on making this two chapters but each individual one was too short so I combined into one longer chapter. Amy didn't play much part in the original episode titled The Gorilla Dissolution but I thought she would definitely have gone to see the Spiderman movie together. I have Raj go with them to add to the story. Enjoy it.**

**This is M rated. I am warning you ahead of time. Please be kind I've never written this stuff before.**

**I own nothing...**

Chapter 20: Good Advice and an Engagement

About a week after Star Wars Day, Sheldon and Amy found themselves going to the movies with Raj. He had begged for someone to go see the new Spiderman with him.

"Why don't you take your new girlfriend?" Howard asked him. "Or did you already blow it?"

"No I didn't blow it, she just wasn't interested in seeing it. I figured you guys would want to go."

"Well I can't." Howard said. "Ever since my mother broke her leg, I've been taking care of her. We can't seem to find a nurse that wants to stay more than a day."

"Sheldon, would you want to go?"

"I do want to go, but Amy has agreed to go with me on Thursday night."

"Maybe I can tag along?"

"I will ask her. Last time I brought you on date night, she almost broke up with me. I don't want that happening this time."

Amy had agreed as she really didn't want to see it and felt that at least then Sheldon could have a decent conversation about the movie afterwards. So Thursday night, the three of them went to the movie theater. Amy ducked out quickly to use the restroom. They had just finished buying their snacks when Raj spotted Emily near a different theater.

"Emily! Hey!"

"Oh hey Raj." She looked surprised to see him.

"Uh, this is my friend Sheldon." At that point Amy had rejoined the two. "And you remember Sheldon's girlfriend, Amy, I think." He said.

"Sheldon this is Emily."

"Oh yes you're the dermatologist. I went for a walk without sunscreen yesterday." Sheldon leaned in close to her. "Do you see anything on my forehead?"

"Sheldon!" Amy said, embarrassed he had done that.

"Um, you know what? I better go. My movie is about to start."

"Are you here alone?" Raj asked her.

"No not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

A man carrying popcorn walked up behind the three. He had a bunch of tattoos. "Hey should we get our seats?" He asked Emily. Raj was shocked. Sheldon and Amy exchanged worried glances.

"It was nice seeing you." She said to Raj. "I'll call you later."

"Yeah okay."

Raj excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"That was awkward, right?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"Of course it was Sheldon." Amy said to him.

"Was it because she is dating Raj and she was here with that other guy?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. I thought maybe she saw something on my forehead."

"Sheldon! It is obvious Raj likes Emily and he is upset because she is seeing another guy."

"But wasn't he going to date two women at once when he first started seeing her?"

"Yes but that doesn't make it a comfortable situation. Even if they aren't exclusive to each other, he doesn't want to see her with another guy. You wouldn't want to see me with someone else would you?"

"But you can't. We have an ironclad relationship agreement that excludes you from physical contact with anyone other than me."

"You and that damn agreement! Think about it though, would you want to see me with anyone other than you? And don't use the relationship agreement as your excuse. Tell me the truth, what would you do if you caught me out with another man?"

"I wouldn't like it. The thought of you with another man repulses me."

"Sheldon, that's so sweet." She looked up and kissed him.

"Amy, we are in public!" It didn't stop him from kissing her back though. Just then Raj walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Rajesh." Amy said.

"Do you mind if we leave? I don't much feel like seeing the movie now."

"It's okay, we can leave." Amy answered.

The three left the theater and drove back to Sheldon's apartment. Amy was planning on spending the night so when they got back they assumed Raj would drive himself home, but instead he came upstairs to the apartment.

"Why don't I make some tea?" Sheldon said. "You are upset and social conventions say I have to make you a hot beverage. I don't have any Chai, how's English breakfast?"

"That's fine."

"I am going to excuse myself. I have some work to do. I will take my laptop into your room, while you guys talk." Amy said.

"Okay, goodnight." Raj said to her.

Sheldon walked over to her to give her a kiss. She whispered in his ear. "Get rid of him." He simply nodded.

Sheldon handed Raj his tea and they went and sat on the couch.

"I don't understand it. I'm a nice guy. I have a good job, I'm well educated, come from a good family. Why don't women want to be with me?"

"An interesting question. Well….goodnight." He thought he would try the direct approach of getting him out.

"What? Don't send me home. I can't be alone right now."

"That's your problem. You can't be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"How many women have you had dates with?"

"11"

"How many of those women did you think would become your perfect companion?"

"11. Wait do I count the girl in the Sailor Moon costume that Howard and I had a threesome with at Comic Con?"

"Sure"

"I'll stick with 11, she like Howard better."

"So now do you see the problem?"

"Maybe, I don't know. It's late I should go." He got up and made his way to the door, then he turned around and looked at Sheldon. "I do get what you're saying. Instead of desperately clinging to any woman who will go out with me, I need to work on my fear of being alone."

"I was trying to suggest chemical castration but whatever gets you out the door. Goodnight." He closed the door behind him and put the chain on. It may have been rude but Amy was waiting for him in bed. He knew she had no work to do because they had planned to spend the night together. She wouldn't have brought work. He quickly got ready for bed and headed for his room.

"Chemical castration?" Amy laughed as she came out of his room to see if he was coming back yet.

"You were listening?"

"I was trying to figure out if you were able to get rid of him or not."

"I tried the direct approach first but apparently he needed to talk."

"Well I think you gave him good advice. He needs to feel good about being alone before he can have a girlfriend."

"Well it made him leave and that is what matters to me most. Now I know you have no work to do so what was the big rush to get back here?"

"This" She said to him as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Oh well I guess that is an acceptable reason." And with that he kissed her back with real passion.

They quickly made their way back to Sheldon's room where they fell onto the bed. They continued to kiss and soon found themselves touch and fondling all the right parts. Sheldon removed Amy's nightgown and slowly began kissing her down her neck and then found his way to her nipples. He kissed her right nipple while his hand caressed and squeezed the left.

"Oh Sheldon" Amy moaned as he took in the other with his mouth.

His hand continued its journey down until it found the hot and wet core he sought. Slowly he began to circle her and he inserted one finger inside. She let out a moan which he took as a good sign and inserted another. Soon she was writhing under his touch. She found her release while shouting his name.

"Amy, I need you." He said to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "We don't have to if you don't want."

"No I am very sure. Unless you don't."

"Believe me I do."

With that Sheldon removed the rest of his clothes and positioned himself on top of her. "You're sure?" He asked one last time.

"Yes." She answered. She couldn't believe this was really about to happen.

Before anything happened Sheldon remembered something very important.

"Amy as much as I am ready to continue, I believe we forgot a very important thing."

"What is that?" She had no idea what they could forget.

"Protection. While I am completely ready to do this, I am not ready to be a father. I believe Leonard keeps condoms in his room."

"We don't need them. I have been on the pill for years. And as we are both virgins we are completely disease free."

"Okay then. Please tell me if I need to stop." He then repositioned himself and slowly slipped inside Amy. It felt so good. He began to move but quickly stopped when he saw Amy's eyes widen. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, it just hurt for a second. It is good now. You can continue."

He then continued to moving in and out and was soon met with Amy's movements under him. They were in perfect sync. Soon he felt her clenching around him again as another orgasm was overtaking her. He released right after Amy. He collapsed on top of her. He then slowly pulled himself out and rolled next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he gently stroked her hair.

"A little sore but I feel good." She cuddled into his arms. "How do you feel?"

"I am wondering why we waited so long to do that. Now I understand why my friends brag so much about it." He answered.

"Does this mean this isn't a onetime deal."

"Most definitely no. But we won't be tearing each other's clothes off whenever we see each other. Now if you don't mind, I would like to take a shower."

"Okay no problem."

"Perhaps you would like to join me."

"I find that acceptable." She answered him.

Amy was still a bit sore so they decided they would just wash each other. Amy loved the feel of Sheldon's hand as he washed her back.

When they were finished in the shower, they made their way back to his room and changed the sheets. They settled into bed together. Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy and gave her a long goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Amy." He said to her.

"Goodnight Sheldon." She answered.

As she drifted off to sleep she knew that she was completely in love with this man.

The next day, the gang got together for dinner. Leonard and Penny were sitting in the arm chair while Amy, Sheldon and Bernadette were on the couch. Howard was sitting next to the couch. They were waiting for Raj to arrive. Amy was in a particularly good mood. When she went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water she was accosted by Penny.

"You sure are in a good mood this evening. If I didn't know any better, I would say you had sex last night."

Amy just looked away. They had agreed to keep the new found intimacy a secret for the time being. They figured the gang would find out eventually but it was still too new to them for sharing.

"Oh my God! You did, didn't you?"

"Shh…" Amy said to her. "We agreed not to say anything to you guys. Sheldon will be angry if he knows you know."

"I can't believe Dr. Whack-a-Doodle has finally grown up and I can't say anything."

"No please." She begged.

"Okay, okay, but we are going to have a girl's night soon and you will give us the details."

"I promise now let's go back over there before Sheldon becomes suspicious."

Amy sat back down on the couch and leaned over to Sheldon. She told him Penny had figured out what they had done. Sheldon informed her that Leonard had also deduced the same thing.

"Well so much for keeping a secret." She commented.

"Leonard won't say anything. I wouldn't be so sure about Penny though."

"She won't say anything to anyone as long as I give her details next girl's night. But I won't go into too many details."

Sheldon was about to reply when Raj walked in. He apologized for being late. At that point Penny and Leonard stood up to make an announcement.

"We're engaged!" Penny exclaimed.

Everybody jumped up and began congratulating them. Penny showed the girls the ring while Leonard accepted hugs and handshakes.

"And I thought me having sex with Emily was going to be the big announcement." Raj said.

Everyone left Penny and Leonard and began hugging and congratulating him.

"Hey" Leonard called to them.

"What the hell?" Penny said.

"You guys get engaged all the time. This never happens." Bernadette answered for the group.

"You're right" Penny said and they went over to congratulate Raj as well.

They all enjoyed dinner together that night. They began talking about if the newly engaged couple had thought about a date for the wedding. They also talked about living arrangements. Since they hadn't thought about it they decided to talk about it later.

Then they all got details about Raj and Emily. He told them about her coming over after he had left Sheldon's and that she explained who the man they had seen her with was.

"One thing led to another and we had sex." He said. "And let me tell you it's not like riding a bike, I fell off a few times."

Sheldon had tuned the conversation out. He didn't care if Raj had sex or not. He knew that he had as well the night before and he was glad they decided not to share if they would get the third degree from their friends. He began to think about what Leonard and Penny had said about living arrangements now they were engaged. He wondered if Leonard would expect Penny to live in their apartment or if they would live together in hers. Or maybe they would move out of the apartment all together. He would have to have a discussion with Leonard about this later. He did know one thing, they wouldn't all be living together. He may have said things like that in the past, but he wasn't naïve enough to believe that would be the case.

It made him examine his own life. He didn't know what he was going to happen with his job. He had asked for a meeting with President Seibert on Monday to ask about a change in study. He had made a decision finally. He wanted to do some work in Inflationary Cosmology.

"Sheldon!" Amy was calling him.

"Huh?" He replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh just this and that." He told her.

"Oh well you really looked lost in thought. The girls and I are going to go across the hall while you guys play your video games."

"Okay, are you coming back tonight?"

"I can if you want."

"Well then I will see you later. Don't drink too much, I have plans for you later."

"I promise."

He gave her a kiss goodbye.

"See you later. Don't tell Penny and Bernadette too much. I don't want to be known as a sexual stud."

"But it won't matter if you are known that way, because you are all mine." She winked. She kissed him again and disappeared out the door.

"I will never get used to you guys doing that." Amy heard Howard say as the door closed.

Once she was over at Penny's, she was immediately accosted.

"Okay Amy spill. I want all the juicy details. How long have you and Dr. Whack-a-Doodle been doing the deed?"

"What!?" Bernadette exclaimed. "First Raj and now you guys too? What was in the water at that movie theater last night?"

"Okay I will tell you, but I'm not giving all the details. Last night was our first time."

"How do you feel?" Penny asked her.

"I feel wonderful. Obviously I haven't been able to take this smile off my face all day. You saw right through it."

"So how was it?" Bernadette asked.

"It was perfect. He was really sweet. He wanted to be 100% sure I was ready."

"That is so sweet." Penny said. "I knew he had it in him."

"Okay enough about that. I want to know how Leonard proposed." Amy said.

Penny told them how she and Wil had been fired from the movie. She was starting to see that maybe acting was not in the cards. She told them how she suggested getting married and how Leonard had not taken her seriously at first. He thought she felt he was a good choice like a bran muffin and he wanted to be a strawberry pop tart. She explained that she didn't need fame and money to be happy and all she needed was the stupid pop tart. She then said he agreed.

"It seems anticlimactic." Amy commented.

"It was until he pulled the ring out of his wallet. He got down on one knee and asked."

"Awwww…." The girls said together.

"I know right?"

"So what do you think the living arrangements will be?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'll move in with him or he can move in here."

"Well now that you are unemployed again, financially it makes sense."

"True, we will have to talk about it."

The girls continued discussing the wedding until about 10 when Leonard came over to say video game night had ended. Raj, Howard and Bernadette left together and Amy went over to 4A.

Sheldon put on the kettle on for tea. When it was finished he brought a mug over for Amy. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"How was girl's night?"

"It was nice. The girls and I talked about the engagement and upcoming wedding."

"What else did you discuss?"

"I was questioned about what happened last night"

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them it was perfect and didn't go into any real details."

"Oh okay. Did you really think it was perfect?"

"Of course I do. We waited long enough and you were a perfect gentleman."

"Good. So did I. So much so I was wondering if you were up for a repeat performance?" He asked suggestively.

"I think I would find that acceptable, Dr. Cooper."

The two headed back to his bedroom and had an extremely passionate night.

The next morning, Amy was up early. She went out into the kitchen to make breakfast. Sheldon came out about 15 minutes later. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up. I thought you left."

"I thought I would make breakfast. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up."

"What did you want to do today?" He asked as she put eggs and toast on a plate.

"We could go to the zoo." She suggested.

"That's a great idea. We can pack a picnic lunch to take with us."

They ate breakfast in relative silence and afterwards got ready to go. When they got there they went to the koalas first and then the monkeys. They found a nice spot on the grass under a tree to have lunch. It was then the topic of Leonard and Penny came up.

"Have you thought about what you will do if Leonard moves out of the apartment?" She asked him

"I haven't really had the time. Leonard hasn't really told me his plans since they did just announce the engagement yesterday. I haven't seen him alone for 2 days." The truth was he had thought about it since the announcement last night. He didn't want to tell her just yet. He was going to ask her to move in with him when he told her he loved her. That was two weeks away. He knew he was ready. He could live with her. She knew him inside and out. He had been thinking of ways to go about doing it and had come up with a great plan. He would need his friend's help. It had taken him three years to work up the courage to kiss her and then become more physical. But it only took 3 months after for him to know he was completely in love with Amy. Enough so that he could tell her. He wanted to take the next step in the relationship. Penny and Leonard getting engaged really made him think about that. He knew he wanted to live with her and he knew he loved her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for marriage. He had never thought about getting married. But he had changed his mind about so much since he had met Amy. He had a couple more weeks to make that decision so for now he only had to think about it.

**A/N: Will he propose? I guess you will all have to come back and see. The next chapter will be the last. I hope you have all enjoyed my story. Your reviews have kept me motivated. Thanks so much for following me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me throughout the journey of the Shamy. This is my conclusion. I understood the season finale and why he felt the need to leave, I just didn't like the fact he didn't say goodbye. My version is way different. This chapter is the longest, I didn't want to split the fluff up. I hope you all enjoy. Again an M rated chapter.**

**I own nothing...**

Chapter 21: The Scavenger Hunt

On Monday, Sheldon was told by President Seibert that he could not switch his field of study to Inflationary Cosmology. He was paid by grants for string theory and that was what the university had hired him to do. Sheldon considered leaving the university but both Leonard and Amy had convinced him not to do anything rash. He was ranting at dinner that night.

"How dare the university force me to go back to string theory."

"They just don't appreciate you" Amy said, trying to calm him down.

"Maybe you can take some time off to think about what you want to do now." Leonard suggested.

"That's a good idea. This way you won't make any harsh decisions without thinking them through."

"Perhaps you guys are right."

The next day Sheldon went to see President Seibert again. This time it was to ask him about taking a sabbatical to think about his next move. It was agreed that he would take 6 weeks. After that he was to come back to the university with his decision.

Amy was in the last days of her fear study at Caltech and as a result had to work late on Tuesday and was unable to join the rest of the group for dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Sheldon and Leonard had talked about the new living arrangements and had agreed since Sheldon was at the apartment first he would stay in 4A. There was an apartment opening up that was larger on the 2nd floor at the end of June. Leonard and Penny would stay in 4B until it opened and the landlord had agreed to let them move in to the larger one.

They told the rest of the group the plan that night.

"What will you do for a roommate now?" Raj asked him. He had briefly lived with Sheldon when Leonard had dated his sister Priya.

"Well that's where I would like to ask for your help." Sheldon answered. "I would like to ask Amy to move in with me, but I would like to make it a surprise."

"Have you thought about how you would like to do that?" Penny asked him.

"I actually believe I may have a good plan. I have planned on telling her I love her on the anniversary of the day we met. I figured that would make a good day to ask her to move in with me as well."

"That's so romantic!" Raj exclaimed.

"Wait, you love her?" Howard asked.

"Yes, Howard I love her. I am not sure why that is such a surprise. We spend quite a bit of time together. I want to tell her. It's been a long journey since Valentine's Day."

"Now when you say move in with you, where will she sleep?" Howard asked curiously.

"She will sleep in my room with me." He answered. "I don't see this as a problem as we have slept in the same bed together before."

"You do realize that the more time she spends in your bed, the more likely it is she will want to have sex with you, right?"

Penny and Leonard looked at each other knowingly.

"Wait, have you guys?" Howard asked him.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes we have. It seems pointless to keep it a secret any longer as I know 3 of you already knew."

"So the girls knew and Leonard knew?" Raj asked. "I can't believe you didn't tell us Leonard."

"Sheldon asked me not to say anything. You must remember I live with him for now. I couldn't afford another strike. I would have to take that damn course again."

"Well, I knew you had it in you buddy." Howard said.

"Okay enough about that, what is your plan?" Raj asked him.

"I was thinking we could do another scavenger hunt. We all had fun the last time we did it except for the fact there wasn't a winner. Raj, I would like you to plan it like you did before. We will work with our significant others this time."

"I like it." Raj said. "Where should we go this time around?"

"I was thinking we could go to all the places Amy and I have gone in the 4 years we have been together. I would like the final destination to be The Coffee Palace."

"That is so romantic!" Raj squealed again.

"Why there?" Bernadette asked him.

"It's where we met 4 years ago." Sheldon answered her.

"Then what? Do you have a plan about how you will ask her, because I can help you with that." Raj interjected.

"Let me take care of that. I am still thinking about the how." He answered.

Everyone liked the plan and the boys decided they would make the clues up on vintage video game night on Friday while Penny would host girl's night. Now that the plan was in place all that had to happen was the execution.

Amy joined Sheldon and the boys for new comic book night the next day because she hadn't been able to spend any time with him on Tuesday. She was so busy finishing up her study. And since he wasn't working she couldn't have lunch with him during the day either. Weeks earlier, she had been asked to stay on at Caltech. She had readily accepted but now was beginning to have second thoughts. She had accepted because she would still be around Sheldon and they hadn't grown sick of each other as of yet. Her next study was to begin at the end of June. This would give her time to clean out her lab at UCLA. Sheldon had supported her decision to stay at Caltech even if he eventually left.

When they all arrived at the comic book store, they were met with a mess. The comic book store looked as if it had suffered from a fire. They walked in the front door and found Stuart cleaning up.

"What happened?" Sheldon asked him.

"I was cooking in the back room last night and the hot plate caught on fire." He answered.

"And you couldn't put it out?"

"I was across the street at the do-it-yourself car wash taking a shower."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you didn't do this for the insurance money?" Howard asked.

"No, God you sound like the police, the firemen, my parents, my therapist and the insurance company."

"So when do you think you will reopen?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon!" Amy yelled at him. "Your friend just lost his business and his home and all you want to know is when he will reopen. Don't you think you are being a bit insensitive?"

"You're right Amy. I'm sorry, Stuart, this just came as a complete shock to me."

"Thank you Sheldon."

"We're here for you man. Whatever you need, okay?" Raj said to him.

"Uh, actually, I was wondering if I could crash at your place for a few nights?"

"Sure, of course. Actually, Emily was going to spend the night."

"You slept with her? Nice."

"Well I can't take all the credit, she let me do it to her. Anyway I can always call and cancel."

"Hang on, I know a place you can stay and earn some money at the same time. I just have to warn you it will involve humiliation, degradation, and verbal abuse." Howard suggested.

"So, what's the catch?" Stuart asked him.

Howard explained to Stuart that his mom had broken her leg when a treadmill rolled down the stairs and fell on her. She was in need of constant care and they had already gone through 5 nurses and Penny. Stuart agreed to the job.

Howard decided to take Stuart to his mother's house and told the others that he would meet them for dinner after a while.

Sheldon thought this would be the perfect night to bring up the scavenger hunt. They were all meeting for dinner at his apartment. Penny and Bernadette had agreed to pick up the food since they were not going to the comic book store. This would also be the first time Emily would be joining the group. She had met everyone except for Leonard and Penny. When they all got back Bernadette asked where Howard was.

"He found a willing caretaker for his mother." Raj told her.

"Who and how?" She questioned.

"Stuart." Raj answered. He explained what happened at the comic book store.

"Oh poor Stuart." Penny said.

"It's a real shame." Sheldon said. "I know he wasn't doing well but I really like his store. It is so much better than the big one across town. I hope he can rebuild."

"Well it's good he can make some money while waiting on the insurance company."

"If he lasts at Howard's mom's house." Bernadette spoke up. "We've been through 5 nurses and Penny."

Howard arrived ten minutes later and told the group that Stuart and his mom had really hit it off. He said that Stuart was actually smiling when he left.

"I don't know what happened and it was kind of creepy, but he is calling my mother Debbie. He told us not to bother to come back tonight. We can actually go home to our apartment."

"Are you serious?" Bernadette asked. She was sick of sleeping there already and it had only been a week.

"Yep."

"Well great. I am glad he's happy." She replied.

"He really seemed to be." Howard said. "So what's on the agenda for tonight? Now that I don't have to rush home what do you say we play Halo?"

"Well before we do that, I was wondering if you guys would want to do another scavenger hunt?" Raj asked them.

"Somebody will win this time, right?" Penny asked him.

"As long as you don't give away the answers." Raj told her sarcastically. He was still bitter about the murder mystery party she ruined.

"I won't, I promise."

"When do you want to do it?" Sheldon asked.

"How about next Saturday the 24th?" Raj asked.

"I think we are free." Leonard said.

"We are as well." Bernadette said. "That is if Stuart doesn't quit by then."

"Do we have anything scheduled Amy?" Sheldon asked her.

"Not that I am aware of."

"Then we are in as well then."

The gang planned to meet the following Saturday at 10am. The boys would be making all the clues up and they had thought of 8 places Sheldon approved for the hunt. These were all places where Sheldon and Amy had been to on some kind of a date, plus their places of employment. The final destination was to be the Coffee Palace where they had met. Sheldon was going to buy a music box that played one Amy's favorite songs. He planned to put the key in it. Before she opened it, he had a speech planned that he had written himself and not taken from one of his favorite movies. He was going to speak from the heart.

The week went by very quickly. Sheldon was getting more and more nervous. He was positive this was the right thing to do but he still worried about her response. Penny had assured him on more than one occasion that Amy would say yes. This made him feel slightly better.

The Friday night before the scavenger hunt, Amy decided she should stay with Sheldon. It would be easier to already be there than to have to deal with Saturday morning traffic.

"Do you think we will work in couples this time?" Amy asked him as they were climbing into bed.

"I don't think Leonard will want to make Penny angry this time. Especially now that they are engaged."

"I suppose you are right. I know he didn't much care for working with Bernadette. She is very competitive. Howard was fun to work with but I really want to work with the smartest guy in the group."

"You flatter me." He said to her as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck. She shivered as his lips touched her. He slowly reached around and began caressing her breasts. She tried to turn around but he held her in that position. He continued to caress and she began to moan. He then used his other hand to rub her mound. He soon had her screaming his name as he brought her to orgasm. He then turned her so she was on her back and quickly rid himself of all his clothes. He slid himself in her and began to move. They soon found their rhythm together and moved quicker. He soon found his release and called out her name. He removed himself from her and rolled over. He held her in his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.

They woke up the next morning wrapped in each other's arms and still naked. They took full advantage of it. After they had both showered they began to get ready for the day ahead. The group would be there at 10. Knowing that Amy was going to be spending the night, Sheldon had given the music box to Raj. However he had another surprise in store and didn't want anyone else to know about that one.

Everyone arrived on time, including Emily, who would be keeping Raj company at the final destination. Raj went over the rules of the game. There would only be 8 clues instead of the 10 from the first game. The winning team would find gold coin, like the last time. They all checked their pockets for signs of a fraudulent game again.

"I can't believe you guys." Raj said to them.

"We just want to make sure there will really be a winner this time." Bernadette said to him. "I want no tricks like last time."

The plan was to make sure Sheldon and Amy were the last to arrive at the final destination but they would be out of sight until she found the music box.

"There will definitely be a winner this time." He said to her. "Now shall we split up into teams?"

"Let's play couples this time." Leonard suggested. Penny smiled at him.

Sheldon gave Amy a knowing look. She just smiled at him.

"I'm not sure it is fair that Amy and I are on the same team. The rest of you won't stand a chance."

"Oh I think it is fair." Said Amy.

"I am okay with working in couples" Bernadette said. "Howard just better be on his game today." Howard cringed. He hated playing games with her.

Each couple was given the first clue. They split up into rooms. The clues were not nearly as complex as the first time but still had an element of mystery. The first clue led them to an Italian restaurant. Amy and Sheldon were the first to leave. When they arrived Amy recognized it as the place they had the date that included Penny.

"This is the place we had our first date." She said to Sheldon.

"Is it? I hadn't realized." He answered her. He found the next clue and began to read it out loud. "A hockey team from Boston shares its mascot with this university."

"That's too easy, UCLA." Amy figured it out. "This seems way too easy for us. How come no one else is here yet?"

Just then, Howard and Bernadette arrived followed closely by Penny and Leonard.

"How did you find this place so fast?" Penny asked them.

"We've been here before. And so have you." Amy answered.

"When?" She asked. She knew but had to play along.

"Our first date. You accompanied us here."

"Oh yeah, I remember that night."

"Come on Amy, we don't want them to beat us to the next place." Sheldon said impatiently.

"Okay, you're right"

The truth was they were going to be behind them the entire game. That was until the last place. They had color coded the envelopes at the next to last place and Sheldon was supposed to be the one to grab it. The other 2 envelopes would not even have a clue. The other teams would run in, get the clue, stand for a minute and have it figured out. Sheldon would pretend not to know and then figure it out 5 minutes after the rest had left. It seemed like the perfect plan. The final clue was not easy to decipher.

They found the clue at UCLA and were sent to the zoo to see the koalas. The koalas sent them to the monkeys and from there the place they always ate lunch. From the zoo restaurant they were sent to the Cheesecake Factory, then to Caltech. This is where the last clue was and it was certainly the hardest. Sheldon quickly grabbed the red envelope and read the clue out loud. Amy was completely stumped and she noticed Sheldon's eye twitching. She knew that was a sure sign he had no idea as to the answer. Penny and Leonard arrived and grabbed themselves a clue. They stood for about 2 minutes and Penny whispered something into Leonard's ear. He said that she was probably right and they left. Bernadette was screaming at Howard to run faster while she raced to the clue box. They figured it out in about 30 seconds.

"This is driving me nuts, why can't I figure it out." Amy screamed. She read the clue again:

_A place where hot beverages are served is a place where one can find love._

"I think I figured it out." Sheldon said after about 5 more minutes.

"Okay where do you think it is?" She asked him.

"The Coffee Palace."

"Why there?"

"Well it serves hot beverages, as in coffee or tea and didn't you tell me that is where Raj met Emily for the first time? And didn't he run into her again after that disastrous first meeting? I figure he felt already feel he loves her. He is always moving too fast. And now that they have had intercourse it makes sense that he thinks he is in love."

"You may be right. That is pretty clever. Let's head over there and see if you are right. I can't believe he would feel he is in love already."

"Well each of his last 11 dates were his perfect mate. I don't see why that would change with number 12."

They drove quickly over to the Coffee Palace. Amy saw Leonard and Howard's cars there.

"It looks like we are the last to arrive." She said to him. "I can't believe they figured it out before us."

"Oh well, I had fun. Shall we go in and see who won the game?" He said to her as they got out of the car.

"I suppose we should."

They got out of the car and Sheldon waited for Amy to join him on the other side. He took her hand and they walked in together. The group was nowhere in sight. They waited in the back like they had planned. On a table in the middle of shop was a music box with a card that had Amy's name on it.

"What's this?" She asked him.

"I have no idea." Sheldon lied. "Maybe you should open it."

She opened the card to see a picture of a monkey with a huge smile on its face. Inside the card was a handwritten note from Sheldon. It read Happy 4th Anniversary. I love you. Sheldon.

She didn't even register the words on the card. She turned to him in surprise.

"I don't understand. Today isn't our anniversary." She never thought about the day they met as an anniversary.

"Yes it is." He told her. The group had come out of hiding at this point and were standing behind the table.

"Four years ago today, I was blackmailed into coming to this very coffee shop by Howard and Raj to meet a woman who supposedly had been scientifically chosen as my perfect mate. My aversion to dirty hosiery forced me to cave in and go with them. When I walked in I asked the two if they would like the 'I told you so' or a look of haughty derision when it didn't work out. Raj told me I never knew and I may be surprised. I gave him the look. Then I met you. You shared my aversion to soiled laundry and my aversion to all forms of physical contact. If I remember correctly you said, 'Before we begin I must let you know that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are out.' I was fascinated. I never met someone so in tune with me. I knew I found something special in you. We talked for an hour that day and exchanged phone numbers. I had never done that in my life. It just seemed right. However we never got together. We only sent texts and emails to each other for four months. We made an arrangement to have a child together. That was when Penny stepped in. She thought it might be a good idea for us to go out and get to know each other a bit better.

"After that night we began to see each other more often. I insisted to everyone that you were not my girlfriend. Then we had that huge fight and ended our relationship. It was awful. As you know, I bought cats as a replacement for you. It got so bad, Leonard called my mother. After her insistence that we did not belong together, which was obvious reverse psychology, I found the idea of being around you even more pleasant. I began to see what a good person you were. I began developing feelings that were way more than friendship, but I was afraid. I had seen what happened in my friend's relationships. I had seen what happened in my parent's marriage. I didn't want to ruin a great friendship with romance, plus I didn't believe in it then. And neither did you. You told me that you found the notion of romantic love ridiculous. Then came that fateful girl's night when you kissed me and I knew then that you were way more than a friend to me. But I was still afraid. We rebooted our relationship to a time where we were both comfortable. You don't even remember that night, but I do. Sometimes my eidetic memory is a curse.

"You took Leonard to a colleagues wedding. I admit I didn't want to go but I was a bit jealous. And then I thought you slept with him. I realized then that we had to change our relationship status. But again being stupid, I was still afraid. I knew you began to think of me as your boyfriend and I know in my mind you were my girlfriend but I wouldn't admit it. We had a relationship of the mind and that worked for us. If we became girlfriend/boyfriend, I was concerned you would want more physical contact. I wasn't ready for that at all. So I continued to deny any feelings I had for you, but I did begin to write a relationship agreement just in case I changed my mind. Then you did the unthinkable. You agreed to go out on a date with Stuart. Then was the time to act. I knew that if you began a dating relationship with someone other than me, I would lose my best friend. Yes, I always say Leonard is my best friend but in reality it has been you for a long time. And when you went out with Stuart, I knew I had to get over my fears. I didn't want you to be with anyone else but me. As you know, I barged in on your date to make the necessary changes to our relationship. You made me come out and say it. I thought you were impossible but I caved and asked you to be my girlfriend. I showed up in your apartment after your date. I had the Relationship Agreement typed and ready for you. I couldn't believe you agreed to all the parameters of the agreement. You put up no fight. It was reassuring.

"Date nights began to become a regular part of my schedule. But we saw each other all the time. I wasn't always the best boyfriend and we had our fights. First when you were published and I blew it off as not a big deal, then when I came to work with you while on vacation. Somehow we always worked through it. They always seemed to be my fault and I was always the one apologizing. You never let me out of anything. When Howard went to space and I grabbed you hand, I knew I wanted to do that more. I fought you all the time over it, but in reality I needed the push. I was afraid again. This time, to admit my feelings were changing. I liked the small physical acts we were accomplishing together. When we had the anniversary date where I included Raj, I was nervous. I knew what we had written in the agreement about anniversary dates and I didn't want to have the physical contact. You threatened to break up with me that night. You told me to say something meaningful and from the heart. I want you to know that even though I took that quote directly from the Spiderman movie, I meant every word of it. I wasn't sure what I was feeling exactly at the moment. You accepted it. I never thought I would ever feel this way about anyone in my life.

"We've had our ups and downs in the truth telling department. You lied about being sick longer than you were. I got that. I was taking really good care of you and that was as physical as I had ever been with you. I even saw you naked then, but I hid my feelings. We worked through it. Then we had the fiasco with Kripke. I lied about having a physical relationship with you to save my own butt. This time you forgave my indiscretion. I didn't deserve it or you. Penny asked me if there would ever be a time I was ready for a physical relationship with you and when I told her I hadn't ruled it out, I figured she would tell you immediately. I half expected you to maul me on Valentine's Day that year. Instead you did the most romantic thing a person could do for someone. You did everything I liked, without any thought for yourself. I had to give you something. I had already planned to make you my emergency contact several weeks earlier. I was going to talk about it with you. When Alex found nothing that I thought worthy of you, I decided I would use the emergency contact as your gift. I think you must have thought I was the most romantic person in the world but in reality I was being selfish yet again. I wanted to kiss you. I again was frightened. This was an ongoing theme in my mind. Then came Dungeons and Dragons. We shared an extremely intimate night without even touching. I knew then that you were someone very special.

"During the time Leonard was away, we spent countless hours together. You slept on the couch or in his room when Penny wasn't there. My feelings grew stronger every day. Then we hit another bump. You ruined Raiders of the Lost Ark. I know you didn't mean to do it, but you did. I was so angry I wanted to ruin something you cherished. Instead of talking about it like adults, I sought revenge. You were so smart you saw right through me yet again. We talked like adults and worked it out. That was when I vowed to never purposely lie to you again. You wanted to work at the same university as me and I loved the idea. We could spend even more time together. Something in the back of my mind, plus Howard's insistence it was a bad idea, pushed me to try and stop it. I think I was afraid if we worked together we would get sick of each other like Howard said. You wouldn't allow me to change my mind. I was grateful. I made a fool of myself in front of your colleagues because even though I agreed to stay away from you, I couldn't. I had to let you know I was okay with you being there.

"You've helped me this year through so much. First I made the biggest blunder of my career. You didn't feel sorry for me. You told me it was a huge mistake. You couldn't believe I couldn't read an easy table. You then helped me get through the humiliation of Leonard disproving me. You brought my friend Wil over even though you do not particularly like him.

"You have pushed me to do things far out of my comfort zone. I never would have held my nephew had you not suggested I be an influence in his life. I never would have shown an ounce of remorse for things I have said to Howard, had you not pushed me. You have changed me in more ways than I ever would have imagined. If you had asked me 5 years ago if I would have had a girlfriend with whom I shared an intimate relationship with, I would have scoffed at you.

"On Valentine's Day you got me to go away with you for a weekend. Yes, you tricked me, but it brought us closer. I finally got the nerve to kiss you. Sure at first I was angry and wanted to punish you, but I enjoyed it. We grew closer and closer and my feelings increased so much, I didn't know what to do about them. I couldn't tell you how I felt even though I knew. A month ago I finally admitted it to Penny the night we went to see that psychic. I heard what that woman said. I thought to myself that even though it was complete malarkey there was a ring of truth in her words. I knew I hadn't fully committed to you. I blurted out my feelings and I knew then I had to admit them to you. Again I thought Penny may run and tell you but she didn't. She and all our friends decided to help me tell you. I came up with this elaborate plan to tell you how I felt.

"There has been so much change in my life in the last few weeks and you have helped me work through all of it. You have been my constant. I love you Amy. That will never change. So with that being said, I have two very important questions to ask you. The music box contains something to help me ask one of the questions."

Amy turned around and saw her friends standing behind the table. She smiled at them and looked down at the music box. She opened it and found a key. While she had her back turned, Sheldon had reached into his pocket to pull a small box out. His friends had a look of shock when he got down on one knee. Amy saw their startled faces and turned around to look at Sheldon. She was holding the key that was in the box.

"Amy in your hand you hold the key to my heart and my apartment. I love you and was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears streamed down Amy's face as she took in the ring. She pulled him up into a long kiss before she answered him.

"Of course I will marry you." She answered. "And by the way, I love you too."

Sheldon smiled at this. "To quote Hans Solo, I know." And he kissed her again.

The End.

**A/N: I hope Sheldon's speech isn't too out of character. I decided he needed to propose. I believe the Shamy is meant to be and I hope the writers see the same thing us Shamy fans see.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at fanfiction.**


End file.
